Sinner Brothers
by MariamTiarko
Summary: To be the only Sinner left, including being the brother of Chrno and Aion isn't easy. Rei knows all about that. His past is catching up with him and his world is turned upside down as a reincarnated Rosette appears in his life.
1. The Book

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 1:** The Book

She turned another page in the book, her eyes reading each word as she concentrated deeply on it.

Crimson eyes blinked, and a certain emotionless Russian sighed deeply. His eyes wandered from the brown-haired Hilary that was lost in a new book she had bought, and scanned the room for it's living beings. Kenny, or Chief as they called him, were doing his usual stats on their beyblades. It was to wonder why he did it, since they had skipped beyblading, for tournaments anyway. They still bladed for the sake of the fun. The dear blonde of the group, Max, was lying on a couch, sleeping peacefully. As far the Russian was concerned, the American blonde hadn't slept during the night, something about some videogame. Somewhere else in the room, were Idiot number one and Idiot number two arguing about something. Idiot number one was the former World Champion, Tyson Granger, Japanese guy with navy-blue hair to those who don't know, always wearing a cap. Idiot number two was a little monkey called Daichi, a bit of a pitchy voice, annoying as hell. Kai, the Russian, sighed deeply again. Jeez, this was boring. His eyes wandered to the last person in the room, and the last person of the group, Rei Kon.

Rei was Chinese, and the place he came from was somewhat special, because of the looks they had, resembling them of cat like humans, also called neko-jins. However… There had always been something about Rei that made him more different from the others… What it was, wasn't a thing Kai was able to notice. Neither the others. Rei's eyes were a lovely golden color, his eyes were pointy and he had small fangs. Most of his raven hair were reaching his ankles and wrapped into a ponytail. Raven bangs hang down the sides of his face, a headband keeping them out of his eyes. And once again, Rei looked to be lost in his own thoughts. Kai wasn't sure if any of the others had ever noticed, but he sure had noticed it a lot of times, especially here lately. At times like this, when Rei was lost in thoughts, he looked so… Sad. Memories seemed to flood through his mind, but which memories would they probably never be told.

But off that subject. This gang of seven people had known each other for years. They were known as G-Revolution. Their first two years in their Beyblade carrier, they were known as the BladeBreakers, but it changed as they split apart their third year, to be reunited against BEGA later on the year. The five of them, Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny were those who had been together from the start, five years in it all. Hilary came into the picture the following year, which means four years ago, and then Daichi three years ago.

The last years had they decided to just travel around the world to see things, and things had they seen. At this very moment, they were in New York where they would stay for some months, as Max's mother, Judy, needed help to something they didn't know yet. And since they just travelled around with not really anything to do, they had accepted.

Kai got up from his chair, walked over in front of Rei, and waved his hand in front of him. He did not get a reaction out of the Chinese. He sighed deeply and just walked back to his chair, it wasn't because he wanted to talk that he had tried getting contact to Rei, it was just to see if he was able to do it. Though, he didn't want to try any further and just went back to stare at everything in a bored manner.

Though, there was one thing that brought everyone out of their thoughts. They all looked towards Hilary, as they heard her sniffle.

"Hilary? What's wrong? Why are you sniffling?" asked Kenny, concerned. It wasn't normally that Hilary cried. Actually, he wasn't sure he had seen her cry, or even sniffle before.

"It's just ending so sad!" sniffled Hilary, as she closed the book in her hands. Seems like she had read it done then.

"How so?" asked Rei as he got up from his chair and walked over to her. Meanwhile, Max decided to wake up and look confused around

"They both end with DYING! It's so sad… But it's good they're dying together," answered Hilary as she closed the book and looked at the cover.

Tyson just rolled his eyes "Hilary, it's a BOOK. It's not even true what has happened in it," Tyson crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Rei took the book from Hilary's hands, opened it, and read a bit of the book, just in the middle of it all. 'The Unbelievable Bond' was the name of it.

"You just don't understand the sadness and the beautifulness in it!" whined Hilary as she shot to her feet with clenched fists.

"Woah, woah, relax guys!" said Max quickly as he jumped in between the two Japanese teens or rather, young adults. Then he turned towards Hilary. "What about you tell us what the book is about instead?" Tyson and Daichi rolled their eyes.

Hilary smiled brightly. Dear Maxie always knew how to get her to calm down, and ask her to do something she really wanted to. "The author of the book is a German woman named Satella Harvenheit. The way she writes and explains… It's really like she has been there herself, though that's impossible, since she's only twenty-nine and this happens back in 1924"

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you going to talk about the author, or going to explain what the book is about?" asked Kai, not really caring, but the faster he could get her to explain about the book, the faster she would shut up.

Hilary huffed, and crossed her arms in front of her, then began explaining. "It's about a nun called Rosette Christopher and a demon called Chrno. They're both working for this order called the Magdalene Order. The Magdalene Order is killing demons, getting rid of poltergeist etc. Chrno though is an exception, since Rosette is his contractor. A contractor is giving life to the demon, since it can't survive without horns and Chrno doesn't have his horns. So Rosette loses life for each time he uses any kind of demonic power, or if he's in true form. Together they're trying to stop these demons called 'The Sinners', since they're trying to get rid of the demons' queen; Pandemonium. If they do that, the world will be 'reborn' as their leader, Aion, call it. However, it will only destroy the world, as Chrno says. In the end they defeat Aion, and spends their last time together. Chrno dies along with Rosette when she doesn't have more time left… It's so sad that part… Really, you should all read it. It's really good!"

The others just nodded. Nodding those careless nods, telling they were not going to read the book. Meanwhile, Rei slowly closed the book, squeezing his eyes shut.

Max smirked weakly at Hilary and how in Love with that book she was, then got to give a look towards Rei behind her. "…Rei? Rei, what's wrong?" there was a slight concern and worry to his voice. The others boys turned their gazes towards Rei too, while Hilary turned around to look at him.

"Nothing Max… There's nothing wrong…" Rei teary voice trailed off. They all looked at him with concern, yes, even Kai Hiwatari looked at him with concern and worry in his eyes. Rei did read a lot of books, he also read books where most people began crying because it could be so fucking sad where he didn't let a single tear fall. But this… What was wrong with him?

"…Rei?" They stepped closer to him, Hilary placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rei just placed the book on a table, and took Hilary's hand off his shoulder. "I need to be alone…" With that, he left the building.

"…What's wrong with him?" asked Daichi, looking confused up at the others. Perhaps they knew something he didn't.

"We don't know Daichi…" said Kenny lowly, closing his laptop.

"Well, there's only one way to figure it out!" said Tyson, placing his hands on his hips and tried to look like he had got the best idea ever.

"And how do we do that?" asked Hilary, once again crossing his arms over her chest.

"We follow him of course! C'mon, maybe we'll get some answers!" chirped Tyson, then ran out of the building. Daichi followed suit and the last four rolled their eyes and sighed, then just followed as they did not have anything better to do.

* * *

They all kept their distance as they followed Rei. He felt so sad… Unfortunately, after two hours, he stopped by a place where you could buy flowers. He bought a bouquet, and walked off to a part of New York where even the dear Max hadn't been; the Church and it's graveyard. They all exchanged looks. What was Rei doing here? They kept following, all of them stopping as Rei stopped by one of the graves.

Rei stood there for a little while, looking at the grave. _Rosette… I regret I never got to know you. Never got to meet your personally. That I never helped you…_ Rei sighed deeply and placed the flowers at the grave. It was ten years since he last had been there. Ten years since he had found those jewels lying on the grave. Letting his hand slip into his pocket, and pulling out three jewels, watching them sadly, before he slipped them back into his pocket. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks, wiping them away, he turned around and left.

The others exchanged looks and decided not to follow Rei any further that day. Instead, they walked up to the grave and looked at it.

"Rosette Christopher. 1908-1932," said Kenny lowly, though, high enough for the others to hear. "…Why should he visit this grave? I could understand if we were in China, and then it had been some family or something, but… We're in New York! How should he be linked to this person buried here?"

"I don't know, none of us do, and I doubt he wants to tell," stated Kai, crossing his arms over his chest. It really was weird.

Hilary just stared wide-eyed at the grave. She didn't speak, didn't move, it was actually to doubt if she even was breathing.

Daichi looked at the brown-haired female of the gang. "Hilary?" The others looked at Hilary too, blinking. What was wrong with her?

"I-it's her! The book I just read! It's the exact same name, and it's the same year, I mean years, no I mean the exact same time she lived! The nun Rosette Christopher in the book! She was born in 1908 and died 1932!" burst out Hilary.

None of the others said a word. They just exchanged looks. What exactly did this mean…? No. It had to be a coincidence. The author of Hilary's book most of stolen the name and the time of this person. There was no other explanation.

* * *

**MT:** Yeah, short chapter, I know. I'm counting on the rest will get longer. Yeah, not much of Chrno Crusade in the first chapter, but there was some, and you all saw it. ADMIT! Now… It is a Beyblade/Chrno Crusade crossover, to those who shouldn't notice. It's following the BSB anime and the Chrno Crusade Manga, not the BSB manga and Chrno Crusade anime.

And if you all would be so nice **REVIEW!**


	2. Rosette Christopher

**MT:** Thank you to SerenaTate and LeinGoDsFAYt for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 2:** Rosette Christopher

Tyson was watching Rei, watching him intensely, while the others were doing what they usually did. No, that was a lie. They were all six sitting and watching the last member of the team. Usually, the neko-jin would notice if anyone stared at him, immediately. Today, he was too lost in his thoughts. They all pondered about last day's events, about what had happened and Rei's bizarre behavior.

Suddenly, the door into the living room opened, and they all –except Rei- turned their attention towards it, seeing Max's mom, Judy Tate, step inside the room. A bright smile plastered onto cute Maxie's features, as he jumped off the chair he was sitting, and over to his mom, hugging her. She giggled softly and hugged her son.

"Something you want to say, Judy?" asked Hilary, not really paying attention to the blonde woman, or the question she asked. She kept glancing at Rei.

"Yes. I want to introduce you for your new team member," answered Judy, getting their attention once again. She smiled as she saw the curious gazes on their faces, even on Mr. Cold-hearted Kai. "I know you have retired, but she will only stay here a couple of months, and I need your help to make her feel welcome. She has had a hard life. Say hello to Miranda Jonas," Judy stepped aside, letting a girl step into the room. "I will let you get to know each other." Then the older Tate left the room.

The girl had long, blonde hair, with two small, high pigtails, with only some of hair. Her bright blue eyes glared out at all of them. If she would just look happy, she would look really pretty. She was wearing a blue shirt, and a black pair of jeans. "Listen carefully, just because my birth certificate say my name is Miranda Jonas, you are NOT calling me Miranda. It is not my name. My real name is Rosette Christopher, got it?"

They just cocked their eyebrows, not really knowing what to say. Her voice was threatening, and she didn't look like a girl to fight with. Nevertheless, as soon the name 'Rosette Christopher' slipped from her lips, Rei snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head sharply towards her.

Hilary chewed a bit on what 'Rosette' just had said. Then she just huffed. "You're just addicted to 'The Unbelievable Bond'." stated the brunette, crossing her arms over her chest. "You also made your look after her. Pretty well done."

"Excuse me?" asked Rosette, a slight snarl in the back of her voice.

Hilary found her book. "You're just addicted to this book. Want to be like one of the main characters in it."

Rosette growled, snapping the book from Hilary and looking it through. "I've never seen this book before." She stated, sounding uncaring. However, to Rei's sensitive ears, he could hear the uncaring tone was a cover. A cover for the tears that would break loose once she was alone.

"Oh, please! What should then be the reason to why you claim Rosette Christopher as your real name? I must say, she really is cool too, and the ending is so sad… But that's not the point! You can't claim a made up identity!" exclaimed Hilary.

"It is not made up!" hissed Rosette back, throwing the book back at Hilary. "It can be I've never seen that book before, but every word in it is true! If you don't think demons exist, then you're sadly mistaken!"

Hilary shook her head. "Deep obsessing, that's all it is. Demons do not exist."

"They do exist!" hissed Rosette, narrowing her eyes.

Hilary rolled her eyes, Tyson and Daichi looked ready to fall laughing down at the floor, Kai shook his head, Kenny and Max kept back their laughing, and Rei still, not saying anything, just letting his bangs hide his face.

Rosette growled deeply. Demons did exist. She glared out at all of them, until her eyes fell upon Rei. "…" slowly, she began stepping towards him. "… Chrno…?"

They all looked utterly confused at the blonde. Seriously, was she so obsessed with that book that she really believed in it? And did she suddenly think Rei was this 'Chrno'?? And why did he just stand like this.

Rei looked up at her, and straight into her eyes. "You're mistaking me for someone else. My name is Rei Kon." He showed no emotion, just stared at her. She didn't seem to listen, just stood there, reaching a hand out to touch his face. Rei glanced unsure at her hand, before he closed his eyes tightly and wacked her hand away "Leave me the hell alone!" With that, Rei had once again left the building.

Rosette just stood there. Paralyzed. It wasn't Chrno… Nevertheless, the way he acted… Had he known Chrno? Or did he just see her as a complete freak, that he was this overreacting type afraid of new people? She didn't know… But she had to talk with him later.

The others just looked surprised at the door Rei had went out of, before Tyson, Hilary, Max and Daichi set into a run after him, leaving Kai and Kenny with Rosette.

Kai and Kenny looked away from the door and back at the blonde girl, just watching her back, watching as she lowered her head. It sounded like she was sniffling…

Rosette sniffled again. The only hope she had left was that it really was Satella who had wrote that book, that Satella was alive… And then perhaps family to Joshua and Azmaria… It was the only hope she had left. She ran into the room that was supposed to be hers, and where her luggage already was placed. Slamming the door behind her, and throwing herself onto the bed, burying her head in the pillow and letting the tears fall. She smiled weakly and sadly at herself. _Me, who had promised not to cry ever again…_ She shook her head, and buried her face in the pillow again.

---

Rei clenched his fist, punching a wall, causing the wall more damage than himself. He had managed to shake his four friends off him, to be alone, to not hold his strength back. Closing his eyes tightly, tears forcing their way out between his eyelids, and gritting his teeth, his fist made hole through the wall. _Why? Why is she here? Of all reincarnations, she can remember her fucking past! WHY!? …Why…?_ Falling to his knees, he let the tears fall freely. He didn't want his past to catch up with him, but it already had. It started yesterday, with Hilary babbling about that book, and now Rosette was amongst them? That girl wasn't going to leave him alone! He looked too much like them… Way too much.

---

"REI!" called Tyson, looking around for his lost friend. Where the hell could Rei be? He shouldn't run off like that! Perhaps he knew New York, but he didn't know it that well! In that mood, he could get lost! He had left without money, and without his cell phone, he hated asking other people about the way to other destinations. This just couldn't get worse!

…Okay. It just did. The rain began pouring down, soaking the navy-haired boy, along with the American, the monkey, and they brunette girl. They wouldn't be able to find Rei right now… They just had to get back, and search the next day, hoping Rei was alright.

---

Rosette had always hated the darkness. She sat on her bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin resting against them. She looked at the window, watching as the rain hammered against the glass, making the rainy noise. She tried to listen for every sound in the huge apartment. Those other guys had went to bed hours ago –It was midnight right now. Though, him Rei, hadn't returned, and they wouldn't say anything about where he was. Perhaps they didn't know?

Suddenly, she heard a door open and get closed again. It didn't sound like one of the bedrooms doors. Perhaps Rei? Or a thief? Silently, she crept off the bed and towards her door, placing her hand on the door handle. If it was a thief, it was going to feel Rosette's anger. She opened the door carefully and poked her head out the door, seeing a wet silhouette stand by one of the huge windows, watching the rain sadly. It had to be Rei. Slowly, she stepped into the living room, and over to stand next to him.

Rei said nothing. He knew she was there, he didn't need to see it. He just knew it was her. It was the same smell as seventy-five years ago. He should just have stayed out in the rain, instead of coming back inside…

"… I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else… But you didn't have to react like you did. Don't you like getting to know new people?" Rosette glanced at him. She didn't like when other people were sad. She hated it. Just as much as if she as sad herself.

"No." came the plain answer. Okay, that was a lie, but, Rei didn't want to get into further talk with her, however, it really did seem like he would have a choice. He couldn't stay away all the time while she was there, he had agreed to help, with whatever they had to help with about her. Perhaps she was treated like an outcast because she believed in demons… No one believed in demons any more. They were just made-up stories to scare little children. Nothing else.

… Humanity should just know better.

Rosette sighed lowly. "Why are you so sad?" Actually, she didn't know why she had mistaken him for Chrno. She did know who he was; Beyblade was a world known sport, as they called it. Though, she didn't know how much sport there was about a spinning top game. But off that topic, she knew who he was, the whole world did. Nineteen year old Rei Kon, grew up in a hidden village in China, master of this bitbeast called Driger, a huge white tiger with green stripes, and what reminded a bit of golden armor. He wasn't a demon. Just a normal human.

"Just got to think of something from my past…" mumbled Rei in response, he didn't want to get further into it. He didn't want to explain it all to her… Didn't want to tell her the truth, even if she knew just a bit of it. What no one else did.

"…" Rosette decided again asking him further. He seemed so sad about it, and probably wouldn't share his knowledge. She sighed softly, then stared at him, as he walked to his own room, watching as the water dripped from his hair as he walked. He closed the door behind him, and she decided just to go to bed herself. There wasn't really anything she could do.

**MT:** Second chapter, there we go! It's a little short, but I think you'll survive. I count on having the next chapter ready as soon as possible! Now, hit the green and button and **REVIEW!**


	3. Miss Author

**MT:** Thank you to SerenaTate, beybladeingninjaprincess, glitteredvixen06 and LeinGoDsFAYt for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 3:** Miss Author

Rei led the hairbrush through his long hair, looking sadly at his reflection in the mirror he was standing in front. He could hear his teammates in the room next to his, which also led to all bedrooms. They were discussing something, what, he didn't know, and he didn't care either. When he finally managed to work the brush through all the knots, his hair being silky again, he looked around the room for the ribbon to keep it in a ponytail, not appearing to see it right away.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Max stepped inside. "Hey Rei, you busy?" Rei shook his head, black strands of long hair falling over his shoulders, while the rest kept behind him, falling down his back, and showing how long it actually was, reaching down to his ankles. "Then come and look at an article Hilary found in the newspaper! Kai seems to find it just a bit interesting, so I think you will too."

Rei sighed lowly and just nodded, grabbing his glasses on the bedside table. Yes, Rei Kon was using glasses, though, only when he was reading, or writing. He didn't need them at other times.

Hilary looked up at Rei and smiled kindly to him, as he approached them. "Morning Rei." He just nodded, and she handed him the article. She glanced over Rei's shoulder, spotting the new blonde of the team walking quietly out of her room and over to them.

Unaware of what he actually was doing, Rei turned to Rosette while reading the article, pushing his glasses up his nose with his longest finger.

Rosette let out a startled gasp, and stumbled backwards, falling onto her butt, as she looked bewildered at Rei.

The others looked at her confused, before some of them began laughing. She didn't notice it, just kept staring at Rei. Kai looked between those two suspiciously.

Rei cocked an eyebrow at her, why was she…? Then he realized why she acted this way so suddenly. _Great, looking as the first when I appear like this, looking as the other when my hair is pulled into a ponytail and my wearing a bandana!_ He cursed lowly under his breath, walking right past Rosette and into his room with the article, closing the door behind him, and locking it.

Rei threw the newspaper onto the bed and watched himself in the mirror. Oh yes, he could see it now. The loose hair, the way his bangs was more forming around his face then when he wore the bandana, and then the glasses. If his skin had been darker, and his hair white, she would probably have tried to find just something she could kill him with. Though, it wasn't possible. There wasn't really anything that would affect him. He sighed deeply, sat down on his bed, and picked up the article again. It was worrying him.

_**Witnesses going insane!**_

_Monday, 19__th__ of May, there was a brutal murder of two young people in the middle of the street. This happened in the middle of the day, and the murder did it in front of a whole lot of witnesses. It is not to tell why the murder killed the young couple._

_Witnesses that dare to tell what happened, explains it was a demon. This explains, that the murder must have been so brutal, that people even relate the murder to a demon. Why witnesses begin explaining about the 'demon' had wings and horns, is still unknown. The police can only come with the explanation, of how brutal the murder must have been, since they stand with witnesses that don't dare to explain, and others explaining it was a demon._

_We managed to get the information, that the victims were torn into shreds. _

Rei narrowed his eyes. Those witnesses were probably telling the truth, but no one would believe them. In fact, demons were made-up legends to scare little children. How wrong the world was. On top of this, the question about why demons seemed suddenly to appear now, was nagging him deeply.

He sighed deeply and stood up, placing his glasses on his desk, he grabbed his bandana and the ribbon to tie up his hair. Then he picked up his glasses again and studied them. Those glasses were so old, and it wasn't able to see. They looked exactly like _his_ glasses, probably because it was _his_. What had Rei done all those years ago? Watched them fight, and then snatched a pair of glasses. Beautiful. Why hadn't he stopped them in fighting instead!? He sighed deeply and looked at the glasses sadly, then placed them down at the desk, and walked out of the room, as Judy entered the living room where everyone else was.

"I see you're all up," said Judy, smiling at the stack of teens in front of her. They all had different expressions. Two of them deep in thoughts, one watching those deep in thought, the other five laughing and chatting together. "I have a surprise for all of you."

That caught their interest.

"What is it Mom?" asked Max, looking curiously at her. What could be this surprise? She had talked about they had to go somewhere after Rosette had arrived, perhaps it was this? Where could they be going to then?

"As I explained to you early, Max, then we're going somewhere." She fished up a book from her handbag, and held it up in front of her. "I've seen you read this book Hilary, and I think it'll catch your interest, that you're going to meet the author, Satella Harvenheit, today. She has been asking to meet the G-Revolution, so I thought it was perfect, now when you all were here." The blonde woman smiled at the teens.

Hilary looked like she was going to faint, it seemed like a dream was going to come true. Rosette seemed surprised, and something else came over her, that Judy weren't able to put her finger on. Rei didn't look too happy about the idea, Kai of course seemed like he didn't care, and the rest of the boys looked like they were quiet curious to meet the author.

--

Two hours later, the G-Revolution stepped out of the bus, in front of a huge mansion. Stars were appearing in Hilary's eyes, the boys looked at it in awe, and Rosette tried to fight back some tears, that she was happy about the others didn't see. They watched the doors of the huge mansion open, and saw a woman in her late twenties step down the stairs and towards them, smiling at them.

"Welcome to the Harvenheit mansion. I am Satella Harvenheit, nice to meet you," said Satella, smiling at them. Her long red hair was loose, and she was wearing a business suit. "If you please would follow me inside, I'd like to know all of you."

Happily, Hilary walked after Satella, the others following quick inside the mansion. The huge doors closed behind them, and they were led into a living room. Of course, it looked beautiful and expensive, however, also old. On a desk, spotted Hilary a lot of photos, a pocket watch and other things lying. She walked over and looked at it curiously, while the others placed themselves down in couches and chairs. Rosette's eyes kept an eye on Satella the whole time. She didn't know what to say, neither if it really was her Satella…

Hilary picked up the book there also was lying on the desk. It was the book that Satella was the author of. She turned with a bright grin on her lips, "I just LOVE your book 'The Unbelievable Bond', Miss Harvenheit!"

Satella smiled at her, "I'm happy you do so."

"Satella?"

Satella turned her head towards the owner of the voice, a bit surprised one of the boys' just called her by her name, like they had known each other forever. The others turned curiously to Rei too, how could he speak to her that way? Did they know each other?

Realizing his mistake, Rei just shook it off and stood up, letting his hand show towards Rosette, "This is Rosette Christopher, our newest member of the team."

If Satella had had anything in her hands, she had dropped it. "Rosette…?"

Rosette looked up at Satella with her bright blue eyes "…Satella."

Seconds passed by, where G-Revolution just looked between the two girls, while they just stood and stared at each other. Then it finally clicked for the two of them, they squealed and hugged each other tightly. The boys in the room just got up from where they were sitting and stepped backwards, that scared them just a bit too much.

Hilary stepped over to Rei, ignoring the squealing and hugging females. "Why did you call her Rosette?"

"Well, why not? If she feels like it's her name, then it's her name. I don't see the problem in it," answered Rei calmly, glancing down at Hilary with his golden orbs.

"Rei, she stole it from the book," hissed Hilary lowly, glaring slightly at the blonde female.

"Hilary, it's a name," responded Rei, looking down at the brunette, refusing the urge to roll his eyes. Hilary was about to open her mouth, when she figured out he actually was right. It was just a name. Besides, there could be other people with the name Rosette Christopher… Rei just shook his head, and leant against the wall. The others just concentrated on other stuff in the living room, while Satella and Rosette squealed, hugged and seemed to talk very fast.

"Rosette, how is that possible?" Satella's voice was eager, and her eyes seemed to shine.

"Ever heard of reincarnation? What about yourself??" Rosette's voice wasn't better. Though, one thing was sure, those two were very happy to see each other.

"Crystallization effect, as Ewan told it. Ewan's Azmaria's grandchild, though she died eleven years ago, one year before the 'crystallization effect' wore off," answered Satella, sighing deeply, and slightly sad at the memory of Azmaria, then smiled down at Rosette. "It's good to see you. I had never thought any of us would meet again."

"Neither had I. It's so good to see you!" Rosette took a deep breath "Do you know what happened to everyone else…?"

"Your brother, Joshua, married Azmaria, and died in nineteen-ninety. They were happy, as far as I could understand on Ewan. I guess there's not much to tell… Well, besides there has been another war, but you should know about that," explained Satella. Rosette nodded.

"Look at this picture!"

They all turned their attentions towards the brunette female in the room, as she exclaimed about a picture. Satella smiled weakly at her, knowing which picture she had got her hands on, while the G-Revolution made their way over to give a look at it.

It was an old looking picture with four people in it. A woman about nineteen years old, a girl about sixteen, and then a boy and a girl about the age of twelve. The woman looked exact like Satella, dressed like a fine lady, in a yellow dress, old looking of course, and then with the fact she was looking younger than Satella, as Satella was twenty-nine. The sixteen year old girl looked exact like Rosette, wearing a blue nun outfit. The twelve year old girl looked to be an albino. Her eyes were red, and her hair seemed silvery. The boy looking at the age of twelve… Looked so much like Rei. It could have been Rei as younger, if it wasn't for the fact the boy's skin was a tone darker, and his hair purple. They couldn't see the eye color, as his eyes were closed. In the bottom of the picture, it told it was taken in 1924.

"This boy looks so much like you Rei. Oh, this woman with the red hair, is that your great-grandmother, Miss Satella?" asked Hilary, looking at Satella, thought wondering _Why does that girl look so much like Miranda?_ (Aka Rosette)

Satella smiled sheepishly. "No. It is _me_, and the blonde girl _is _Rosette," she showed her hand towards Rosette standing next to her.

The bunch of teens looked unbelieving at the two in front of them, except Rei, he just looked away.

"Okay, that was a good joke. I almost believed it," chuckled Tyson, smiling brightly as always.

"It is true. Though, I doubted you would believe me. You see, the book I wrote, is more a kind of biography, of what happened all those years ago. For many years, I've been crystallized, along with my sister. Though, the crystallization effect wore off about ten years ago, of unknown reason. Rosette is reincarnated," explained Satella, looking calmly at the teens in front of her, "I know it is a stupid reason to bring you all here, but mostly it was because I would like to talk to Rei…" She glanced towards the Chinese in the room, saw that he looked away, but seemed to be listening "I do know your history, or, well, the same history as the world knows. I just had the feeling I had to talk to you… Because of how much you resembled of Chrno."

"…You're all insane," responded Rei, before he walked straight out of the room, and out of the building, leaving the place. Hell, he wasn't going to stay and talk. Not over his dead body. Hah, there wouldn't even be a dead body once he died, so that didn't really matter.

They all just stood left, and stared at the door Rei had walked out of… Then the G-Revolution took off after him. Seriously, who did those women think they were!? Rei was right, they were insane. Believing in demons, reincarnation, and then resembling Rei to a made up character!

* * *

**MT:** That's it for this time. Please, tell me what you think. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**

P.S. I have a poll on my account about this story. Please do look at this poll and make a choice of what you think, or what it's called nowadays  It would help me to keep going on the story, even though there's still going a lot of chapters (Hopefully), before that the poll is about happens.


	4. Disappearance

**MT:** Thank you to LunaAsh, LeinGoDsFAYt, beybladeingninjaprincess for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 4:** Searching

"What did you do it for??" hissed Hilary, glaring at the new member of their team, along with the red-haired woman standing next to her.

"Oh, relax. He probably just went home. Hey, I only said this with honest truth, if you believe it or not, it's your choice. I said he resembled of Chrno, not that he was Chrno, did I? Look, I only asked for you to come, no one told you to do so," said Satella, of course with her snobbish, not caring voice, saying what she thought.

"Hey! Practically the both of you have told him he was some demon that you're fantasying about. You're almost a kind of stalkers! Leave the poor guy alone!" exclaimed Tyson, crossing his arms over his chest. They were insulting his friend! Rei had far from seemed like he had liked the situation about Rosette, and then going to this Satella woman from the start. He had really seemed uncomfortable, and now he had even left.

"What will you do about it?" asked Satella teasingly. She didn't really care. Hey, it was Satella Harvenheit, not Fiore.

"Knock it off, would you? We've got to find him, since he walked in the opposite direction of where we came from. At least you could help us with finding him!" said Max, looking worriedly towards the door. Just Rei didn't disappear again, he had just reappeared after being unable to find, this morning.

Satella sighed, shrugged, and then walked out of the building, Rosette right behind her. The blonde had fallen awfully silent. The G-Revolution followed suit. Soon they had split up, and begun their search for Rei. They used hours to do so.

Without any luck.

--

Rei walked through the streets of New York. There was so… Silent. If he didn't know he was in New York, he had been sure he was either in horror movie, or a haunted city with no citizens of living beings. Or just humans, anyway.

He stopped, looking up at the full moon. It was red. This wasn't a good sign. It far from was. During the day, an attack by a demon had been in the newspaper, of course with no one believing it. The witnesses probably didn't believe what they had seen either. He looked around. No people, no noises, no nothing. Something had or was happening, since no humans were appearing. There was supposed to be humans everywhere, drinking, being out on dates, go to the disco, whatever, just something! They weren't. No one was. Was this some kind of spell, causing all humans to go so sleepy, that they all went to bed? Had to.

It was a sad thought it was the red moon he was used to. Were the demons returning now? Returning… Yeah right. Return it couldn't be. Demons were everywhere, they just weren't to see as they appeared in human form. There was a reason there still was murders that'll never be solved. Demons, black dogs, poltergeists, the list goes on.

…_Sinner…_

Rei froze, listening for everything. The breeze, which weren't there, took lightly in his hair, kept saying the same word over and over again, in this creepy, slow, whispering voice.

…_Sinner…_

Rei kept listening, hoping to hear the source of the whispering.

…_We know you're there… Sinner…_

Rei's eyes narrowed. Pursuers, probably. However, it wasn't sure. It could be any demon; he once had been in a fight with. The Sinners heads on silver plates would always be appreciated.

…_You're the last Sinner… We'll get you… Sinner…_

But how? Ever since… Ever since Aion started the rebellion, and they had taken Pandemonium's head for the first time, he had been known as dead between _**all**_ demons, without any exception.

…_You can't hide any longer… Sinner…_

It didn't matter where they knew it from. What mattered was, that he would never let them get their hands on him. He'd rather do suicide. Aion, Chrno and he had always been some of the best fighters between demons. Some of the greatest demons had fallen for the three of them.

…_Sinner…_

And they would continue doing it.

…_Sinner…_

Rei turned sharply around towards the shadow approaching him from behind.

…_**Sinner…**_

This would never be a good thing.

--

The next morning, they all were searching for Rei again. They had had no luck the day before, and it didn't seem like they had any luck either today. Kai was worried without showing it. Hilary, Tyson and Max were sick of worry, while Daichi and Kenny were just worrying. Satella and Rosette had a slight feeling of guilt, since they had on someway pressed him to leave. Rosette had already known Rei was defensive, because of the first time he had met her. What if something had happened to him? They would surely get the blame.

Right now, they all were in the apartment where the G-Revolution were staying. The team sitting in the living room, while Satella and Rosette were sitting in the kitchen.

"There's something about that boy… As if he's hiding something," said Satella, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hmpf. They're world class beybladers and still they only have such crabby food."

"You think food is crabby unless it's made of one of your special cooks," said Rosette, glaring at Satella out of the corner of her eye.

"True," mused Satella, taking another bite of the sandwich. The food was crabby, but she was hungry.

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Well, I think you're right about that with Rei. It's really spooky to see him. It's not only Chrno he looks like."

"What do you mean, it's not only Chrno he looks like?" asked Satella suspiciously, eyeing Rosette. Perhaps she hadn't studied the boy enough, and Rosette missed to tell her something… Seriously, and she had called herself a nun!?

Rosette glared at Satella as she studied the redhead's face, then she bonked Satella's head hard, a lump forming on top of the authoress head. "Not me, you idiot!" Satella still glanced at Rosette suspiciously, while taking a sip of her water. "He reminds of Aion!"

Satella's eyes widened slightly, and she spit out the water "_What??_"

"He reminds of Aion too. When I came out of my room last morning, he stood and was reading an article in the newspaper. As far as I can understand, he uses glasses when he reads. His hair was loose, and he was wearing those glasses… It looks exact like Aion, just with other skin-, hair- and eye color. It was really creepy."

"Well… Perhaps you really didn't know everything about Chrno…" mused Satella, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosette suspiciously. The look on the German's face didn't look like it would bring any good.

"I mean, that perhaps Chrno and Aion… Had something. And then, when you weren't there to see them fight… Something else happened. Which led to the birth of Rei," explained Satella with a serious look. Rosette just stared wide-eyed and unbelieving at her, so she continued, "Well, we don't know how it is with demons, how they breed or anything. Male pregnancy is probably possible between demons."

Rosette just kept staring at Satella, and Satella stared back at her. Pictures formed in their minds, and they went slightly pale, shaking their heads violently, not wanting to think about it. However, they already had, so that was too late.

Rosette shook her head, "No, Chrno would never do that! They were enemies, and Chrno hated Aion. Besides, it's gross."

"Well, two males being together are a normal thing. There's many couples out in the world. Though, not stopping other people in thinking it's disgusting. Of course, there's no such as male pregnancy between humans… Rosette, you can never know if Chrno was forced."

"Satella… It can be Aion was insane, but I really doubt he was a rapist. Besides, Chrno was too strong for that. I really don't think it's possible, that you're thinking. It's just plain disgusting," said Rosette, looking ready to puke.

Satella just shrugged "Who knows?"

Rosette shuddered and shook her head again, before getting off her chair, and hurrying into the living room with to the others, to hear if they've heard anything from Rei, and then to get away from Satella's and her sick mind for the moment. Satella just followed suit, not saying anything though, as the others probably didn't want to hear about this demon talk they said were impossible.

None of them had figured out anything. They had no clue of where Rei could be. Kenny just turned on the television, all of them silently watching as the news appeared on the screen.

Only to make them all drop their jaws.

"_Eyewitnesses explain it was demons there were fighting. If this demon talk are true or not, is not sure to know. However, the police cannot tell what have destroyed this building, as it was no bombs. They cannot explain either, what shadows that appeared in the smoke. Many people say it looked like humans with wings, while direct eyewitnesses explain it was demons fighting against each other._

_Until now, many hurt people have been helped out of the building. Some of the claims that one of the demons helped them. It's still unknown how many people were in the building, if there's still hurt people in there, or people who are deceased._

_We will return with further news, once we get told more"_

This was the TV reporter to speak, as people could guess, he was flying in a helicopter beyond a smoking building. It seemed to be in the middle of New York… Which wasn't far from where they were.

What if… What if Rei possible had been by that building? Or inside of it? What if he was hurt… Or dead?

They all slowly exchanged looks. This just had to be impossible. Demons didn't exist, however, more and more people claimed to have seen demons, that it was those who did all these things. It just wasn't possible, it had to be bombs or something like that. Nothing else. Still, it didn't get them to worry less about their missing friend.

They had to find him. It didn't help to ring up his cell phone –he didn't answer it. Of course, he didn't have to be near that building, but it didn't mean he couldn't have been kidnapped, raped, lie somewhere bleeding to death after being stabbed or shot…

"We have to find Rei… And it can't go fast enough," said Max, looking around frantically, as if they were in dark woods with a killer at their heels, with a friend missing.

"Max… We're all worried for Rei… But face it, we can't find him," stated Kenny, looking sadly out at all of them. They looked shocked back at him.

"Chief! How can you say something like that!?" exclaimed Tyson, watching Kenny with wide-eyes.

"Tyson, we're in _New York_. There's people everywhere, and the city is huge. We'll never be able to find Rei. We can only hope he returns safely," answered Kenny, a sad expression all over his features.

Tyson was about to open his mouth again, when Kai cut in "Kenny's right. We won't have more luck in finding him, than all the other times we searched for him. The only thing we can do is wait for Rei to show up, or being called by the cops that they have found his corpse," Kai crossed his arms over his chest, not looking too happy with the idea of being called by the police, and told one of your best friend's corpse had been found.

"You never kn-" started Tyson, however, this time Satella cut in.

"We _do_ know, and you know it too. You just won't face the truth, that it's impossible to find a missing person between all other people. If this had been a little village, it had probably been something else, then there would be corners to search, and it wouldn't take months, like it would do here in New York. And before you come up with it's my fault, then I do know. You're pretty good at repeating yourself," said the German woman, placing a hand on her hip, and eyeing the Japanese boy huffing and looking away.

All the others just looked in different directions too. They were all concerned for Rei, and could only think for the worse, and hope for the best.

--

**MT:** There we go! 4th chapter. I feel like having lots of inspiration right now  I guess I'll come up with chapters fast for a little while. Please, do leave the poll on my account about this story a visit, if you not already have done that!  **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	5. Lies

**MT:** Thank you to LunaAsh, LeinGoDsFAYt, beybladeingninjaprincess for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 5:** Lies

A week… a whole _week_ had passed, and they had heard nothing from or about Rei. Nothing at all. No sign, no trace, no clue, no nothing. He was just gone. Disappeared into thin air. They could only fear the worse. What if he was kidnapped, held hostage somewhere? What if he was dead, and his corpse had been dropped into a dumpster, or into the ocean? What had happened to their friend? Why weren't they able to contact him? The pain in not knowing where suffocating!

The fact that the news kept telling people claimed to have seen demons didn't help either. Demons didn't exist, but whoever there was causing all the confusion, could have taken Rei, hurt him, killed him… The worry was enormous!

Tyson was pacing around the room, while the others just sat around him in silence, trying to figure out any possibilities of where Rei could be. Perhaps they should call Lee or Mariah and ask if he had returned to White Tiger Hills? That was a possibility… And if he wasn't there, then where could he be? They simply had to call all people they knew, all their old friends they had learnt through their years of beyblading. They just had to find Rei…

"Tyson, what's up with all the pacing?"

They all turned sharply to the voice… Only to drop their jaws.

Rei closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Rei…? REI!!" Tyson jumped from where he had been pacing and over to his friend, followed closely by Max and Daichi, the three of them hugging him tightly.

"Okay… Okay, that's fine, you can let go off me now… Let go off me! Jeez, what's wrong with you guys??" asked Rei, trying to struggle out of their grip.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you guys'? You've been gone for a week Rei! We've been so worried about you! Where have you been?" exclaimed Hilary, walking over and hugging Rei too, as Daichi, Tyson and Max let go off him.

"Didn't Michael tell you?" asked Rei, cocking an eyebrow. They shook their heads. "I went for a walk, then you were all gone when I came back, so I would walk back to the apartment. Apparently my cell phone was dead for batteries, so I could call. However, on the way back the All Starz picked me up and wanted me to help them with something during the week, so I went with them. Michael said he would call you." Rei sighed deeply.

"Apparently, he didn't. Just wait till I get my hands on him! You could've been dead for all we know!" exclaimed Tyson, his arms flailing above his head. "I don't know if you've seen the news lately, but more and more people claim to have seen _demons._ Isn't it just incredible?"

"I guess so. Since they don't exist?" said Rei, glancing out the window. The others just nodded, Kai being the only one to hear it was a question, not a statement. "And, just forget it. I'm okay, I'm not dead, nothing's wrong. You don't have to talk with Michael and the others about it, okay?" Tyson looked the other way, "Tyson."

"Okay okay! Jeez" Tyson sighed deeply, giving up.

"Fine, now when everything's good, and he's back, I guess I can go home now," said Satella, clapping her thighs, as she stood up from the chair. Rosette didn't say anything, just kept looking out the window. Everyone else in the room just nodded.

"I'm going to grab something to eat," said Rei, walking into the kitchen, as Satella was about to leave the apartment.

As soon Rei was out of the living room and into the kitchen, Kai spoke up with a low voice "You stay here, Satella." The German woman cocked an eyebrow at him, watching as he stood up and walked over to Max. "Max, let me borrow you cell phone. I've got a call to the All Starz to make."

"But Rei said there was no reason to talk with them," stated Max, looking confused at Kai.

"He told _Tyson_ not to do it. Gimme the damn phone," hissed Kai, holding out his hand. Max sighed and handed it to the Russian, the Russian dialing the number, and putting the phone to his ear. Waiting a few seconds… "Michael? … Yeah, whatever. Have you seen Rei here, the last week? … You've been in Los Angeles the last two weeks, and first coming home tomorrow? … That's all I need to know." Then he hung up the phone, and looked at the others. They stared at him disbelieving.

If the All Starz had been in Los Angeles the last two weeks, and first came home tomorrow, then Rei could impossible have been with them…Rei had _lied_. Then where the hell had been?!

It wasn't many minutes that passed by, before Rei came back into the living room, looking confused around the room, at all of them, as they all looked suspiciously at him. Also Rosette and Satella.

"Rei… Where have you been the last week?" asked Kenny.

Rei frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. So they had called anyway. He glanced around at all of them, his eyes locking with Kai's. So Kai had been the one to call? He should have thought the damn Russian would do so. Rei's golden orbs narrowed into slits. "That is none of your concern."

"Rei, you're not a stupid person. However, I can't see what the problem should be in telling us where you have been. Few minutes ago, you asked if Demons did exist, it wasn't a statement. If you believe in them, then I doubt there'll be anything wrong in it. You won't be seen as crazy. You see those two," Kai pointed towards Satella and Rosette, as he spoke "We're still talking to them. It's not like we're ignoring them, Rei."

Rei smirked, Kai cocking his eyebrow "And you're the one to speak about that, Kai?" Then Rei's eyes narrowed again, his voice a snarl "I think you're the last person to talk about telling the truth, and where you're going. You're pretty much the one betraying us the whole time, going all emo. But I must admit, it's impressive you could say that much in one row."

Kai's eyes narrowed. What did change Rei all of sudden?! It started with that damn book Hilary had read, then he turned all sad. When this Rosette girl appeared, he turned all defensive. Now, after they had met her, Satella, he was all offensive, angry, trying to put up a fight. What the hell was going on?! "Rei, what the _hell_ is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with _me?!_ Really, we haven't been asking you that any of those times you just turned your back onto us, then I doubt you shall be the one to ask me about that. Theirs is nothing wrong with me," snarled Rei, looking aggressive. Right, there was nothing wrong with him. They all looked somewhat concerned at him. Seriously, what had gotten into him?

"Rei, you've got to tell what's wrong. It can be I don't know you personally, but I can easily see that this is _not_ you. Just because Rosette and I are wrong about something, because there's something we can't let go off, I doubt it can affect you this much," said Satella, taking a step towards Rei. He did act really strange. Of what you heard all over the world, Rei wasn't this type of guy snarling and trying to hurt his friends with words. He should be this calm voice of reason of the team.

"I doubt you know anything about that. You know _nothing_ about me, the same with everyone else," snarled Rei, his eyes narrowing even more, his fists clenching.

"Rei, what are you talking about? Why are you acting this way? This is not you Rei. Why are you saying we know nothing about you? Rei, we're your friends. We've known each other for so many years. You've told us so much Rei! How can you say none of us know anything about you?" asked Tyson, this confused him. Always a good thing to know that he wasn't the only one confused about this statement. They all were.

"Because you do know nothing Tyson. Never considered all this you've been told is something that never will matter about me? That is just a little thing in my life not mattering, that it never will," hissed Rei.

"Rei, I think you need some help. I'm sorry, but you get it to sound like you aren't human… Or immortal anyway. It sounds like you've lived for years. Rei, you're just nineteen," said Kenny, watching Rei with concerned eyes. Maybe he was ill or something?

"… Are you even human?" asked Rosette. Kenny had a point in the way Rei was talking. He talked like he was really old. It would perhaps fit a bit into her and Satella's pattern.

That's when it clicked for Rei…

"FORGET THE PAST ROSETTE! You're living in the 21st century now, not the 20th! Get this straight Rosette; Elizabeth, Nelly, Sarah, Kevin, Belly, Jean, Claire, Anna, Mary, Steiner, Sister Kate, Father Remington, The Elder, Azmaria, Joshua, Aion, Chrno, they're all _**DEAD!**_ They _**WON'T**_ return! They're gone for good!" the rage, the hurt, the sadness… All these emotions and many others slipped free of Rei's control and just took over. Why did Rosette have to be reincarnated? Why did Satella still have to be alive? Damned crystallization effect! Damned jewels! Damned Astral Line!

The others exchanged looks. What was this outburst? Who was all those people he talked about? Hilary could recognize about half of the names from Satella's book, but the others she couldn't. Where did he have these names? What did he talk about? What was going on?

Rosette stood for a few seconds, just watching him with wide-eyes. How did he know? "How…? How did you know about Elizabeth? And the children at Seventh Bell orphanage? And Claire, Anna and Mary? …How?"

Rei stopped dead in his tracks.

_DAMN IT!_

--

**MT:** I guess this is the shortest chapter… Oh well. Hope you guys liked it. So, it seems we're going to have some explanation in next chapter. If you haven't visited the poll about the story on my account, then please do so  Now, please tell me what you think. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	6. Demon

**MT:** Thank you to LunaAsh, LeinGoDsFAYt, beybladeingninjaprincess for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** …

**Chapter 6:** Attack

"_FORGET THE PAST ROSETTE! You're living in the 21__st__ century now, not the 20__th__! Get this straight Rosette; Elizabeth, Nelly, Sarah, Kevin, Belly, Jean, Claire, Anna, Mary, Steiner, Sister Kate, Father Remington, The Elder, Azmaria, Joshua, Aion, Chrno, they're all __**DEAD!**__ They __**WON'T**__ return! They're gone for good!" the rage, the hurt, the sadness… All these emotions and many others slipped free of Rei's control and just took over. Why did Rosette have to be reincarnated? Why did Satella still have to be alive? Damned crystallization effect! Damned jewels! Damned Astral Line!_

_The others exchanged looks. What was this outburst? Who was all those people he talked about? Hilary could recognize about half of the names from Satella's book, but the others she couldn't. Where did he have these names? What did he talk about? What was going on?_

_Rosette stood for a few seconds, just watching him with wide-eyes. How did he know? "How…? How did you know about Elizabeth? And the children at Seventh Bell orphanage? And Claire, Anna and Mary? …How?"_

_Rei stopped dead in his tracks._

--

Rei stopped dead in his tracks. Great, he had let his emotions control him. _Damn it!_ Rei's shocked face turned to a confused one "I… I don't know… I don't know where it came from…" He looked away, the sad face coming back onto his features.

Satella and Rosette exchanged glances. Did he really not know it, that it was some part of him that knew it, but it wasn't really unconscious? Or was he lying and hiding something? Was he demon, or human? It wasn't to tell right now. If he didn't know it himself, then he just didn't and ran around being confused, a side that he didn't know of himself playing with his feelings. Then it could be he was lying, perhaps was a demon, then what was his connection to Aion and Chrno? And why should he refuse to tell the truth?

Rosette didn't say anything. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to get into contact with Rei, but he just kept acting strange, didn't want her near him. Then she just had to accept this fact…

"Rei… I think you need to rest," said Hilary lowly, walking over and placing a hand on Rei's shoulder. He nodded weakly and walked into his room with Hilary behind. She supported him, as he seemed so tired all of sudden.

When Hilary came back to the living room few minutes later, she closed the door gently behind her, and walked to the others. "I don't know what's happening, but I do hope you have an explanation," she watched Satella and Rosette, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I doubt so. You won't listen to it either way," answered Satella, sticking her nose in the air snobbishly, while placing a hand on her hip.

An anger mark popped out of Hilary's temple and she growled. Daichi gave it a try to calm her down.

"I guess that was before… This is now. We really want to know what's happening with our friend, however, he won't tell, and we can't read his mind. He just started changing when Rosette came to us," said Max lowly, looking sadly towards the door of Rei's room.

"Then it's perhaps because he recognize her," said Satella, turning her attention to Max. Hilary seemed to get pissed of this, however, Kai told her to knock it off and just listen. "I guess we first of all both thought he was Chrno, since they do look so much alike. However, Chrno had never reminded of the way Rei does remind of him, as well he reminds of Chrno. We can't tell if he's human or not, there's just the possibility that he isn't. That he's way older than you think."

"You really do take this with reincarnation, crystallization effect, and demons seriously, don't you?" asked Kenny, watching the German carefully. She nodded.

"Yes, we do, for a fact. I know it's true. However, after the death of Pandemonium, demons haven't shown themselves. In addition to this, they seem now to appear once again. People are talking truthfully when they say they have seen demons. Witnesses explain they have seen two demons fighting. If Rei happens to be a demon, there's the chance, that he has been one of those to fight, and cause all this damage in New York," explained Satella, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Hilary shook her head, "This is unbelievable. Demons do not exist. What do you perhaps have of proof? If that book of yours are based on what really have happened, then what about showing those jewels of yours?"

A sad expression appeared on Satella's features. "The grave of Rosette's is where I left them ten years ago. I don't know what happened to them." She turned her attention out the window, as it felt silent.

Rosette huffed at this silence. "Well, this is great. We're dealing with a moody Chinese, demons destroying New York, and we have _nothing_ to fight with, once we have to kick the damn demons asses again! No jewels, no guns, no Sacreds, no Gospels, nothing! What's next? A demon breaking through the wall!?"

Barely had the words left the blonde's mouth, before a loud crash sounded through the apartment, bricks of the wall flying in all direction of the room, eventually hitting the people in the room, luckily not with the most deadly damage. However, a break of an arm or leg was perhaps heard, along with a scream or two of pain…

A door kicked open, roars, the sound of wings, things getting destroyed, before more of the wall had to suffer. Though, this time the bricks fells outside, and down on the road, hitting the cars beneath. You see, the G-Revolution lived in an apartment on one of the highest floors. There was a very long way down.

Crawling, limping, dragging, walking, jumping, running. All eight people of the living room managed to get to the hole of the wall, looking out of it, and up at the sky to see two dark spots shifting between flying away from each other, before at each other.

"What is this!?" fright filled Hilary's voice, as she held her arm tightly into her chest, blood slowly making it's way out between her fingers, pain filling her eyes.

"…Demons…" said Kai lowly, not believing it himself. But it could be the only true explanation.

Suddenly, the dark spots became one, and came with an incredible speed downwards. The eight pair of eyes followed the dark spots as they became winged creatures with horns zooming right past them, down towards the road. One demon holding the other tightly around the neck, pressing it down. Cars were lucky just to avoid the demons as they made contact with the ground, a crater appearing of the shockwaves of their strength.

"This is… Unbelievable…" Kenny weren't able to tear his eyes off the scene. Demons… They did really exist. Satella and Rosette were telling the truth… How would they be able to fight these powerful creatures!? He who had thought the Dark Bladers were scary… This overdid everything out of logic. And… Where was Rei…?

The demon held balls of energy in his hands, using it to blast off the first devil, before setting off the ground, and into the air again. Once the first demon came back to senses it flew direct at the second, the two of them clashing together.

Down at the road, people were getting out of their cars, watching the scene in the air with awe, disbelief and fear. Unable to move out of their places.

Energy balls, claws, bites, kicks, punches, the two demons threw everything they were capable of into the fight. Trying to tear each other apart. It scared people to see two of, what they thought was, Hell's creatures.

Hilary shook her head slowly, moving away from the hole in the wall, and to Rei's room, looking for him. It couldn't be true that he didn't react to all this noise and wreckage. He wasn't there. Gone. Where could he be…? She moved slowly back to the others, even more fear showing in her eyes, almost overshadowing the pain of her arm, there was filling her eyes.

"… How… How can something like this be possible…?" asked Daichi with a low voice, his eyes fearful of the sight just beneath them.

"Not to tell…" answered Rosette lowly, just staring at it, cursing the fact that she could do nothing at all. Well, it wasn't able to tell why this was possible, was it? It's not possible to tell how Demons can exist, you can't explain why humans, plants, animals, and whatever there's in the world, why exactly it exists. It just does.

The first demon smirked evilly at the other, his voice rough. "The Leader of the Sinners is dead. The Killer of a Thousand Demons is dead. What a pathetic fact to know they killed each other. Hah, though, it's a great fact, that I'll soon become the one who took down the Tracker of the Apocalypse."

The other demon didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes, avoiding another attack.

"Don't think no one knows it. The only demons not aware of your acts were the other Sinners. Quite funny, actually. Face it, Sinner, it is known that your acts started when you reached another level, when you saw things you weren't supposed to. You let yourself disappear when your leader decided to start the rebellion, clearing the way for them, so they could get to Pandemonium, without being noticed, before they had taken her head for the first time. Letting the slaughter kill all those demons out of rage, just because he thought you were lost. It never occurred any of those two, you still were alive. It's surprising, to think you gave them the lead to Mary of Magdalene, gave your dear leader, the leads to six of the apostles. You confused all those dear exorcist so they wouldn't find the dear Christopher boy. My, my, to think they would end up tearing each other apart," said the first demon, as he kept tempting his opponent.

"SHUT UP!" that was too much for the other demon. That damned demon had kept tempting, hunting him the last week. Now it had to end.

It was surprising for people who hadn't believed demons existed, that they actually were able to talk. Though, the only way to know they were able to it, was because one of them came with an outburst to get the other one to shut up. The next thing, it's guessed they wouldn't have seen either.

One of the demons flew right at the other, with a speed fast enough, for the other demon not getting the chance to react on it. It was as everything stood still in the air, before the one that had seemed to tempt the other, parted in two, before it just disappeared. The last being in the air flying off as fast as possible, away from the place the fight had happened.

"…What… did just happen…?" asked Tyson slowly, looking down to see cars that had stopped around the crater, owners of the cars standing next to them, watching the place where the demons had been just few seconds ago.

"A fight between demons," breather Rosette out, then looked around. "Where's Rei?"

"…He's gone… I don't know where he is…" answered Kenny slowly, his eyes darting frantically around the room, though the others weren't able to tell, since his hair always covered his eyes.

Satella looked slowly around. Where could he be…? _Well, Miss Always-seeing-the-obvious, it's probably him who won._ Then there was just the question, where had he went to? She looked in the direction of where he had flown "… Your grave, Rosette. We have to go to your grave."

The others looked puzzled at her, but felt forced to follow as Satella hurried out of the room, down to the street, and into her limousine, that she drove herself. This did, so they all had somewhere to be in this car. An aid-kit showing to be in the car so they could patch themselves up while Satella drove.

--

**MT:** My my, that doesn't seem too fun. Glad it wasn't me. **Please, do leave a review and tell your opinion! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	7. Sinner

**MT:** Thank you to LunaAsh, LeinGoDsFAYt, beybladeingninjaprincess and SerenaTate for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Rei is the brother of the sinners Aion and Chrno, in fact, they're triplets. However, Rei hid himself away while Chrno and Aion were fighting through those 55 years. He hates the fact that he didn't do anything to stop it, and just watched them. Now, he tries forgetting all about his past, but as he sees the author Satella Harvenheit and the reincarnation of Rosette Christopher, it all crumbles, and his past catches up with him.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** Violence

**Chapter 7:** Sinners

The car had been stopped, and they ran as fast as they could, until they finally saw him. They went to walk quietly and slowly towards him, not saying anything, but just sitting down around him, waiting for him to speak.

Rei sat by Rosette's grave, watching it with sad eyes. He knew the others had place down around him, but he didn't want to talk. His life had been at peace. He had been able to forget his past… Just slightly. Now everything crashed down on him.

No one really knew how long time had passed with no one saying a word. Then Hilary decided to break the silence.

"Was… Was one of the demons really you… Rei..?" the question was low, weak, but all of them still able to hear it.

"Yeah." Rei's answer was plain, with sadness being the only emotion in it. He sighed and closed his eyes, before tilting his upwards, opening his eyes and watching the sky.

"… What about those earlier attacks?" asked Kenny. Rei had been gone each time there had been two demons fighting. Was he one of them each time?

Rei's eyes closed again. "Each time you've heard about demons fighting, I've been one of them." He sighed deeply. "It's not easy to be hunted, fight, and then try saving people at the same time…"

"Why exactly are you hunted? As far as I know, demons cooperating with humans have never been hunted… Just ignored," said Satella, her brown eyes watching Rei suspiciously.

Rei tilted his head in Satella's direction, his golden eyes opening. "They want the last Sinner dead."

"… Wasn't there only six Sinners?" Rosette blinked, watching Rei.

Rei shook his head. "Far from. Aion managed to get about fifty demons onto his side. However, only six Sinners survived, as far the Demon society knew." Rei took a deep breath. He'd better begin telling everything from the beginning. They would ask him about it anyway, and now when they knew he was a demon, there wasn't really anything to hide any longer, were there?

"I didn't join the Sinners, didn't join in the revolution. However, I didn't try to stop them either. I just moved out of the way, stood at the sidelines and watched. Though, it didn't matter to someone as Duffau. I didn't help them in trying to defeat the Sinners, so I had to be one of them. I fought few… End up hiding, and then everyone thought I was dead. I watched Aion and Chrono since then… Watched what happened between them. There's a lot of things, I regret I didn't stop." Rei took a deep breath, looking at them all. His team just watched him. They didn't really understand what he was talking about, but they'd probably figure out sooner or later, so they didn't say anything. Rosette and Satella exchanged looks.

"What's you connection to Aion and Chrno?" asked Satella, cocking an eyebrow.

"They're my brothers. We're triplets. Aion was born fifteen minutes before me, and Chrono fifteen minutes after me." Rei's face darkened a little as he studied Satella's face "Just because we're demons, it doesn't mean the males are able to get pregnant. To find a demon there's not straight is hard. Way more humans who aren't straight." Rei shook his head, seeming disgusted with the thought Satella had had in mind. Either he's good at reading expressions or else he's a mind reader.

"Chrno never told he was brother with Aion… Not that he had any brothers at all…" said Rosette lowly, looking down at the grass.

"I understand why he didn't. Wouldn't want to talk about someone he has lost. We were always sticking together, no matter what… However, when Aion wanted to start the revolution, and I didn't want to join… Our relationship crumbled, on some way. During the fight for the Sinners to get away, neither Aion nor Chrono wanted to fight me, and I didn't want to fight them either.

When Chrno and Aion end up fighting about Magdalene… I felt like helping one of them, but then again I couldn't. I couldn't fight against any of them, and just watched… There's just so many places where I could have helped during those fifty-five years they were fighting, to make them stop fighting… I did nothing."

"Well, perhaps you should have done something, before Aion tried to destroy the whole world! I'm sorry, but your brother was an insane bastard." Satella groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "You know _nothing_, Satella. Aion's intensions were not to destroy the world. It just happened that some of America would suffer the consequences of what he did. If he had known a method that would spare the world, he would have used it! … He said it was the rebirth of the world, to hide the truth from Chrno. However, Chrno figured out in the very last end…"

"If that's true, then what were Aion's true intensions? Can you explain that?" Satella narrowed her eyes as well.

"To kill Pandemonium. To give Lilith, our mother, peace," snarled Rei, watching Satella dangerously.

"…He killed your mother?" asked Max, disbelieving. Perhaps they didn't understand everything, but they did pretty much understand all in all what Rei was explaining.

Rei took a deep breath. "Our mother died, during giving birth to us. She was _human_ when she got pregnant with us. The ship Pandemonium crashed onto Earth and fell into the sea. The core had ceased to function, many of the yet unfrozen noble class demons had been destroyed. We needed a replacement for the core. The elders of the demons kept trying, and trying, hiding the truth, until it was forgotten. The replacement for the core… An unturned human named Lilith… My, Aion and Chrno's mother. However, even when she was dead, she was still trapped as the core for the system. Aion wanted her free. I don't blame him, as I saw the same memories as he did. Chrno never saw them. Though, Aion reacted on them, while I didn't.

To begin with Aion wanted Pandemonium's memories reconstructed, then her complete dead, as she still was alive, just as a head." Rei look at Rosette. "You should know what happened there, since you were diving in Chrno's soul." Rosette nodded weakly. "However, it went wrong. They had to kill Pandemonium. It was sad, that when they thought they had her killed, she went to live in Magdalene. When Aion finally managed to kill Magdalene, Pandemonium went back to her corpse in the ship Pandemonium, where Duffau could protect her. After that, Aion would need the help of the Apostles, along with he needed to find a way to live without his horns. That's where your family came into the picture, Satella."

Satella's gaze turned sharply to Rei, her eyes suddenly filled with a deep hatred. Rei wasn't affected by it.

"Aion wanted their help, and didn't get it. Don't even begin to argue with what I'm telling you know, Satella, I saw what happened. Aion explained everything to your family, explained how he wanted their help. Your parents wouldn't give it to him, and attacked him. Already back then, he had ripped off his horns, and wouldn't be able to keep them down. He had to kill them, and he did so. When your sister attacked him, he took her, as she still was a child, and able to save. Florette almost died, but did survive. However, they thought, even herself, she had lost most of her soul, and just acted like a doll owned by Aion. She far from wasn't. He treated her, and Joshua, like family. To the both of yours information. Joshua chose to help him, Rosette. That the horns would have such an effect on him, wasn't part of the plan. If Aion had known that from the beginning, he hadn't separated the two of you, Rosette." Rei's gaze turned back to the sky, as he said nothing more.

Rosette looked down at the ground. Was that really true? "How can I know you're telling the truth..?" Satella was just speechless.

"You can't. I'm a demon. However, you chose to trust Chrno, didn't you?" Rei glanced at Rosette, before sighing. His hand slipped into his pocket, before it slipped out again, holding his closed hand in front of Satella.

The German woman watched his hand for a few seconds, before slowly, moving an open hand under his closed. As Rei's hand opened, her three jewels dropped into her hand. "How..?"

"I came to visit Rosette's grave the same day as you. I saw you place your jewels there, and decided to take them. Should the day appear where you would need them again. That day seems to be now, doesn't it?" His golden eyes watched her calmly, before he sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Why did you never tell us, Rei?" asked Tyson, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're your friends! I know I wouldn't care if you had been Dracula or Frankenstein, you're my friend. We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything!"

Rei just sighed deeply. It was impossible to argue with Tyson when it came to such a point "Because I couldn't, Tyson."

"But Rei-"

"Tyson, I'm three-hundred-and-eighty years old. Those things we're talking about happened seventy-five to hundred-and-twenty-five years ago. You actually think I would explain to you, by the first day we were a team, that I'm almost four-hundred years old, I'm a demon, there one day possible would be hunted by pursuers, I'm called the Tracker of the Apocalypse, I'm build of Legion, which means I can heal a deadly wound on few seconds, if my arm is ripped off it just grows out again on few seconds, and then I can by the way heal wounds, caused by Pandemonium, that no other demon can heal? No, I don't think so." Rei looked annoyed at Tyson. When it was all this friends shit it were about, then Tyson was just… He just wouldn't let go! However, it seemed like Rei had closed the Japanese's mouth, since Tyson said no more.

"Look… Can't we fight about this later?" asked Satella, getting clumsily back onto her feet. "I think… I think we should drive back to the apartment you're staying in, and gather all your things… And then move to my mansion… There's way more space, and there will be no people around us the whole time. There's too many people in the middle of New York where you're staying…"

Everyone looked down, then slowly nodded, as they began to get back onto their feet. Most of them were aching from earlier. It actually hurt to be hit by bricks.

In the distance, someone was standing, watching them. "So, you really are alive, Rei… I hope to talk to you soon." Then the figure went away.

During the next few hours, the G-Revolution packed all the things they could find in the destroyed apartment. It was incredible to think, that so many people had watched a fight between two demons, but no one, and really no one at all, had noticed the big hole in one of the buildings. They would probably notice sooner or later, but the teens and young adults could not concentrate about this fact. When all things were gathered and packed, everyone found their way back to Satella's limousine, where they drove to Harvenheit mansion. From there, they had to figure out what to do next. Since now, when the G-Revolution knew about all this with demons, they had to be prepared for demons attacks.

--

**MT:** So, finally next chapter arrived, and I'm also done with my exams!! Please, tell what you think… **Please, do leave a review!! It makes the author very happy, and there's the chance chapters are uploaded faster!**


	8. Weapons

**MT:** I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! Thank you to LunaAsh, black wolf-kot, beybladeingninjaprincess, JenEvan, Blades of Silver and bloodycarcass for the reviews :) I hope you keep reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews, and then I know if the story is worth continuing :)

**Summary:** Being the last of the Sinners is far from easy. Especially not when seventy-five years have passed, and demons are just made-up stories to the human race. The past is catching up with him. Rosette is reincarnated, Satella is still alive and the G-Revolution have figured out his secret. A secret figure is keeping an eye on them, and trying to get contact to Rei, and what about all the puzzles that needs to be solved so the last puzzle can be solved in the end?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** Violence

**Chapter 8:** Holiness

"Exactly what are we supposed to do?"

"Train. You're about to learn how to fight demons. Mainly you're just using guns, loaded with Sacreds and Gospels –which are Holy Bullets."

"Where have you received all the knowledge from the Magdalene Order from?" Rosette looked at the silver-haired man with the glasses.

Ewan picked up one of the guns, loading it with Sacreds. "My grandparents were Azmaria and Joshua. They had received all knowledge of Edward Hamilton's. They passed it onto my father, before he passed it on to me. I remember being told that demons would always exist, and one day, they would show themselves again. As we can see, that day has now happened."

"I see…" Rosette sighed softly, giving q look around in the room, watching its occupants.

Kai stood leaning against the wall. Demons _did_ exist, and now the former BladeBreakers were going to fight demons. They were about to reach the twenties, they weren't completely adults yet, and they were going to fight _demons._ Demons who were made-up stories to scare little children, said to be Hell's creatures, but in the end, they were actually _aliens_ who had arrived to Earth in a _space whale_ thousands of years ago. How much weirder could it be?

Hilary sat grumbling in a chair. All this was unbelievable. She still couldn't really believe what was real and what was lies, despite what she had seen, heard, felt and been told.

Tyson was Tyson. Not listening to half of the things he were told, and would not listen if Rei happened to say they weren't supposed to be able to be friends, due to the fact of what he was. Rei was Tyson's friend and would always be it, no matter what.

Rei just smiled weakly at Tyson, listening to his talking.

"Now, I also have to explain, that the drawings of the old training field beneath the Magdalene Order –when it still was there- has been passed on to me as well, as it has been build beneath this building," explained Ewan, pushing his glasses further up his nose, while finally getting everyone's attention. "If you please will follow me, so we can figure out which weapon you will learn to handle, and so we can begin the training."

All of them exchanged looks, before following the owner of Hendrick's Financial Group. They reached a door, which led them downstairs to the basement. They walked into the bridge, where Ewan opened a closet, where weapons showed up to be stored.

"I have to know your backgrounds, and if you have happened to fight with any kind of weapon, and then how your feelings towards fighting demons are. Then we'll perhaps a weapon that'll suit you perfectly. Tyson?"

"Well… I've lived at my grandfather's dojo most of my life, where he taught me to fight with kendo sticks –just like fighting with swords. And I'm ready to fight demons! If those demons think they can get Rei, then they're wrong!" Tyson grinned, holding his thumb upwards. Rei smiled weakly at him.

Ewan just nodded. "Max?"

"Well… My father took me with him to learn how to use guns when I was at the age of five…" The blonde received a bunch of strange looks "What? There's many who does that in America! However… I don't know if I still can handle a gun…" (**A/N:** I don't know if this is true, I just remember hearing that a boy at the age of five had received a gun for birthday present in USA, so…)

Ewan didn't comment it, just nodded again, and looked at Kai.

Kai groaned "We were taught on some way taught how to use guns in the Abbey in Russia. We just weren't shooting with bullets, but Beyblades."

Ewan just nodded for the third time, watching Hilary, Kenny and Daichi. All three of them had to shake their heads, as hadn't tried anything that would be of any help. The man turned around, looking at the weapons in the closet, before picking out those there were to be used. When he turned back, he stood with three guns in his hands.

The first of them were handed to Rosette, the next to Max and the last to Kai. The blonde male and the Russian studied the new weapon in their hands. They had crosses on each side, and seemed to be made of a different metal than the normal ones. They felt lighter than the two of them had expected them to do.

Ewan reached into the closet again, pulling out a cross handle. Suddenly, a blade of silver with a light blue glow appeared. It reached to be almost four feet. He handed it to Tyson who took it, looking at it carefully.

"…Why is it glowing that way?" Daichi looked closer at the sword Tyson had been handed, tilting his head to the side.

Rei sighed lowly. "Because it's Holy." The demon stepped forwards, touching the blade with his finger tip. He flinched, and pulled his hand back, turning the palm of his hand upwards, and letting the others spot his finger tips, seeing how the skin was burned… What felt most shocking to them, was the fact, that one moment was his skin burned, the next it was healed.

Ewan nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day "It is, and it's very effective. You just need to control it perfectly. The fact that you have been trained in kendo is a lot of help to you, Tyson."

Tyson nodded, studying the sword in his hand. The blade disappeared so he only stood with the handle.

Ewan reached back into the closet, pulling out a bunch of crosses. "These are Holy Crosses. These are used the way, that you place them in the ground, in the form of a cross. As soon four crosses are placed, the barrier will be activated. There are different crosses, as there's different barriers. There's the scale from the barriers that only traps demons, to the barriers that destroys demons."

The oldest of the group gave the crosses to Hilary, who looked down at them. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Ewan sighed "My grandmother was the one to carry the crosses all those years ago. We need one who can carry the crosses and plant them in the ground, while everyone else is fighting. I have to develop with Daichi what weapon he is to use, if he's not to help you. All those years ago, we far from had the technology we have now, so Kenny will be the technician of your group, and have contact to me, as you can't stay here to have your fights."

Hilary just groaned and nodded, casting a glance to Rosette who just was watching Rei.

"Then let us start your training."

--

"Damn it, I'm tired now…" Tyson flopped down on the couch in the living room of Harvenheit mansion.

"Oh? You weren't tired the other days perhaps? It's first now?" asked Hilary in a mocking tone, looking over the back of the couch and down at the Japanese lying on it.

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

Rei sighed softly, leaning against the wall, a weak smile gracing his lips. It was a good thing to see Hilary and Tyson fighting as always, that that fact about them hadn't changed despite what was going on around them.

"You okay?"

Rei's head turned, watching as Rosette walked towards him. He shrugged, looking back at the two there was fighting like an old married couple.

Rosette looked at him sadly. He seemed to have so many sad memories, not having the best of times right now. They had been training for two weeks by now. By luck, they hadn't been attacked, and all those demon attacks there had been talked about, were now thought of as bomb attacks, and people just had been hallucinating. "…How was it back then?"

"Huh?"

"You know… Before Aion wanted the… Revolution. How was it for the three of you back then?"

Rei closed his eyes, letting his head tilt back and hit the wall softly. "Calm. We often trained as our kind had to do to become stronger. However, we often tried to avoid it… We just ran off, hiding somewhere and had a good time together, didn't bother with what the Elders thought… Though, we often did discuss what we thought the thought about us… We often had the feeling that the Elders hated us, of some reason… I guess we figured out in the end. We were the best of friends back then… We were so sure nothing could come between us…"

Rosette looked at him sadly placing a hand on his arm. She smiled weakly at him, as he looked at her, smiling weakly too. His hand moved on top of hers, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you, Rosette. It's easy to understand Chrno loved you the way he did."

Rosette smiled weakly and sadly, walking into the embrace of Rei's and hugging him. It felt like being in the arms of Chrno. A tear found its way down her cheek.

--

Footsteps were heard down the hallway of the silent building. Workers were working quietly, not reacting to the new person who made his way towards the closed area of Hendrick's Financial Group. No one had answered him when he had tried to get contact, so why not just find his own way in? He listened for all sounds, feeling his way through.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The new person stopped, turned around and faced the voice speaking to him. "I'm searching for Rei Kon. I've heard he's working here."

Ewan narrowed his eyes slightly. "You have nothing to do here. Rei Kon is not here, and even if he was, you would not get to talk to him. Now, if you please will leave. This is not a place for western."

The man kept back a low snarl. "How might that be?"

"To say it straight; That is none of your business. Look, I don't know how you've got into here without being noticed or heard, as it looks like you're not able to see… Nevertheless, I want you to get out of here, right now." Ewan studied the man in front of him intensely.

A tense aura was building up between the two men, none of them seeming to be that fond of each other. The unwelcome seemed to just not liking Ewan, while Ewan stayed tense. He knew nothing about this man, and the way he was dressing wasn't that normal. It couldn't be a demon… Could it? …No. A demon there was searching for Rei wouldn't come silently.

"Please, do leave. Now."

The man groaned, before he began walking, making his own way out of the building. How was he supposed to get contact to Rei now? There was no way he would get inside the Harvenheit mansion without being seen and attacked.

--

**MT:** Again, I'm so sorry for taking that long with updating. I hope it will be better from now on. Really.

**Please! Do leave a review/feedback! It makes the author happy and now if the story is worth writing on!**


	9. The Park

**MT:** I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! Thank you to LunaAsh, Blades of Silver, beybladeingninjaprincess, Geirr Bassi and JenEvan

**Summary:** Demons are back onto the streets of New York, searching for the last living Sinner, Rei, the brother of Aion and Chrno. To the Beyblade World, he's just a Chinese boy with a Beyblade, also known as one of the top class beybladers. In reality, he's a demon. Now his friends have to help him fight against his pursuers. Though, the help of a reincarnated Rosette also happens to be there.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** The damn idea of this lovely story.

**Pairings:** …

**Warnings:** Violence

**Chapter 9:** The Park

Rei walked silently down the hallways of the Financial Group building belonging to the Hendrick's family. To think the little albino Azmaria would end up having a grandson who would lead such a corporation.

He sighed softly as he kept walking. It was nice with no sounds, that it all was silent, but not too silent. The others were training, and of what Rei had seen, it was going well. Besides the fact they were going onto each other's throats as usual, then it went great so far.

Though, the feeling of getting his friends into such a situation still bugged him. They were world class beybladers not demon executioners! And then there were situations like Tyson's… Rei hated the fact that Tyson was going to use a _sword_. Yes, Rei had seen Tyson fighting with a kendo stick, more than once, and the navy haired boy was good at it. But this wasn't Tyson's grandfather he was going up against, it was _demons_. He had to get close to demons to damage them, it wasn't like Max, Kai and Rosette with their guns and rifles.

The last couple of weeks had been filled with training. And tests. The others were getting trained; Rei was getting tested to see how much he actually still was capable of doing, to see what his limits were. Rei fully knew where his limits were, and were growing tired of these damned tests.

He didn't have any.

The other Sinners had lost their horns, getting human contractors as replacements. Rei had kept his horns. Though, it wasn't that much of a surprise, as he hadn't been with any of the other Sinners. As the other Sinners hadn't known he still was alive.

"Rei?"

Rei sighed softly, turning to Ewan. He really had hoped the man would just have left him be. "More tests?"

Ewan frowned as he heard the tired tone to Rei's voice as the question was asked. It didn't really surprise him if the demon was tired of the tests, but still… The chairman just shook his head "No. I came to ask you if there is anyone you know, you have told could reach you here, instead of the Harvenheit mansion."

Rei cocked an eyebrow "As I don't see anyone else than the people inside this building every day, then how am I supposed to talk to people? If you're not aware of it, you have taken any kind of device I should have to contact people out of my reach. As far as I can guess by now, I have a pinky Chinese girl pissed at me for not answering, as she used to call me every damn night."

Ewan sighed. The demon in front of him was indeed frustrated. Well, you could also say he was pretty locked up with nothing to do. The others were training the whole time, so they had something to do, and were using a lot of energy, but Rei was sitting still most of the time.

"Why did you ask?" Rei crossed his arms in front of his chest, he wasn't stupid. There was a reason to why Ewan had asked. Might be someone had appeared here and asked for him? Well, who knew? Might even be the media had said they were occupied with work at the Financial Group building owned by Ewan Hendrick. Though, then they should have been visited by some pursuers, shouldn't they? After all, even if they didn't have their own televisions and such, then there were still the huge screens plastered everywhere on skyscrapers.

Ewan sighed, he'd better tell. "Someone appeared here yesterday. Actually, I found him on this hallway. I do not know how he entered the building without being noticed, but I know he asked for you, and he walked away quietly when he was asked to do so."

Rei raised an eyebrow "He was asking for me? Did you get a name?"

"No. I don't even know if he was blind or not… No, that's not right. You couldn't see his eyes, but he had to be able to see, since he just walked around easily." Ewan sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Rei wasn't too happy that someone just appeared here, looking after him. Though, pursuers wouldn't come quietly, would they? Well, yes and no. If they didn't have any reason to attack, they probably came silently. Rei snorted. This was just great. "How did he look like?"

"… White haired… Seemed to be walking in western clothes. A blindfold in front of his eyes it seemed… I didn't get that proper a look. It was dark outside, and the lights weren't flicked on in the hallway, as we were closing down for the day," explained Ewan, his hand gesturing to the lights as he talked about them.

Rei stood and stared at Ewan, a perfect image of a person appearing in his mind. Could it really be_ him_..? No. _He_ was dead. He had seen_ him_ in the fight; he had seen _him_ fall to the ground after the last pursuer was defeated. _He _was dead. Besides_ he_ would never have appeared silently. It had never been in_ his_ nature to do so.

"Rei?"

Rei shook his head "Nothing. I'll go back to the others."

Ewan watched as Rei walked past him, back towards where the others for now were having a pause from their training.

--

"Finally! Time to catch your breath!" Tyson stretched as he walked through the park along with the others. Their training had ended early this day, and they had decided to go for a walk, and act like normal people after weeks of hard training. Though, they had still been told to take their weapons with them.

Daichi flicked the pistol in his hands, before hiding it away in the pouch he usually had his launcher and Beyblade hid away in. They had retired, and were going to fight demons, so he had no use in having his launcher and Beyblade, though; he still had his bitchip with Gaia Dragoon hid away in his pocket safely.

Rosette looked around. It had really been a long time since the first time she had been in Central Park. How long time had passed? Seventy-five years? Eighty? It was somewhere between those two amounts of years. It was a funny thought to her. It made her wonder how many people were actually reincarnated? And out of this amount of people, then how many could actually remember their past life? She sighed softly, and looked towards Rei. He looked so deep in thought, that it reminded her of Chrno when he was in that deep kind of thought. It was to wonder what he was thinking…

The description Ewan had given of that person really nagged Rei. Who could that person be? A pursuer? It couldn't be _him_ that was for sure. Or was it..? What if it really was him, then how many were actually alive? It was irritating not to know anything, only to be able to guess.

Under the shadows of the tree stood three figures, watching the bunch of teens, wherein the Sinner was walking amongst.

Rei sighed and looked around them. He watched small children playing on the grass, with their parents sitting on blankets with basket filled with food. All those calm lives, not touched by any demon. Of course rapists, serial killers, cannibals and more was still existing in the in human society, but how Rei wished he just was a mere human.

Rosette stopped as she noticed the demon of the group wasn't walked with them any longer. She saw him stepping down the lake and followed him. "Rei?"

Rei stopped by the lake, looking over his shoulder as he heard Rosette call his name. He forced a weak smile before he looked back at the lake.

Rosette reached him "What's wrong?"

Rei sighed softly "Something Ewan told me is nagging me. It's just…" Rei groaned and shook his head. It really bugged him. Who had appeared the day before that wanted to talk to Rei? If it had been a pursuer, they would just have arrived and destroyed the whole place if necessary.

Rosette blinked, and then narrowed her eyes slightly. "What?"

Rei sighed lowly "Nothing."

Rosette bonked his head "It's not just nothing, and you tell me right now what's wrong" she commanded, threatening with bonking his head one more time with her raised fist.

Rei whimpered and rubbed the forming lump on his now sore head. "I don't exactly know. He told me someone had appeared in the Financial Group's building that wanted to talk to me yesterday. The person appeared _inside_ the building, and they don't know how he got in there…"

"… A pursuer?" Rosette studied Rei closely. He really did look troubled about this information.

"… I don't know. As far as I could understand he didn't feel like a threat… Though, the pursuers have different kind of ways to approach. Most of them just attack first, ask questions later. The older and more experienced ask questions first, then attack. If it was an older pursuer, he could have went into figure out if I was there, when I wasn't, there was no reason to attack. But… The description of how he looked…" Rei's expression turned even more troublesome as he looked across the lake again.

"The description of him..?" Rosette furrowed her eyebrows, looking across the lake as well.

"Yes… It sounded lik-"

A loud crash and screaming people interrupted Rei.

The blonde and the demon spun around sharply to see parents screaming and calling for their children before grapping them and running for their lives away from a huge demon.

The demon, guessed to be a pursuer reminded of a colossal bear with wings and without fur. It roared horrible loud, two smaller black demons flying around it. Opening is giant mouth; a fire ball appeared in between the jaws, before it was fired at Rei and Rosette.

Tyson, Max, Kai, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny and Satella stood frozen to the spot where they had stopped, watching as an enormous fire ball had directions directly towards Rei and Rosette.

On old reflex, Rosette swung her arms around Rei's neck, Rei swung an arm around Rosette's back, while the other swung under her knees, picking her up from the ground, and they flew.

The old sensations of being born through the air, the wind blowing through your hair, the blood rushing through your ears, the adrenaline pumping and being hunted be damn annoying demons that needed to piss the hell off, returned. Rosette couldn't help but grin to herself as she clung to Rei. It sounded like the huge demon roared in the far distance, however, she was well aware it was just the wind in her ears that blocked most of other sounds.

Rei landed on the ground next to his friends, letting Rosette down on her own two feet. A quick glance across the park told him the last people just retreated, which meant that no one was going to get hurt, and he probably wasn't seen by anyone.

Kenny was shaking all over, clinging his laptop tightly into his chest "W-w-w-what d-d-d-do w-w-we d-d-do n-n-n-now?"

"You find somewhere safe to stand, Kenny. Get contact to Ewan. The rest of us have to fight them. Hilary, you have to put up a barrier so we can trap the pursuers. It has to be pretty huge." Rosette spoke fast, as her eyes tried the best to study all three pursuers' moves.

Kenny nodded quickly, looked desperately around them, before he ran to somewhere he wouldn't be in the way of them, and where the pursuers wouldn't care the slightest about him.

Hilary huffed, "And why is it we shouldn't listen to you?"

Rosette's eye twitched and she opened her mouth to respond when Rei cut in. He was tired of Hilary's constant pissed mood towards Rosette.

"If you want to die, then you're welcome to run directly into the arms of them and get eaten right away so we others can concentrate on surviving!" spat Rei, baring his fangs.

Hilary shrunk back. There had always been something about Rei that made him scary when he was pissed, but now when he was in True form _and_ pissed then he was actually pretty horrifying.

Rei snorted "Thought so." Outstretching his wings, he set off into the air, colliding with one of the black demons.

In the opposite end of the park of where the fight happened, was a male running in fast speed towards where the fight was. He had heard the crash, and he had heard the screaming people. The humans around him had noticed something too, but as their hearings weren't as good as his, they hadn't noticed too much. Just he didn't get too late for the fight.

Max, Kai, Daichi and Rosette scattered around the place in the park where the fight were. It didn't help they all stood the same place when they fired at the pursuers. They fired at the bear-like demon from four sides, the sounds of shotguns and pistol ringing in their ears. To be in the open field in a real battle wasn't the same as the training. The adrenaline rose in rapidly speed and the blood rushed through their ears.

Tyson's hands clenched tightly around the handle of his sword as the glowing blade appeared. His chocolate eyes watched every move of the black demon circling around him. According to Rei, the bear-like demon should be the strongest, and the smaller demons should be weaker. Though, it didn't mean they were easier. He had to concentrate hundred percent on this. He knew what his target was; the horn. Cut off the horn and the demon will weaken drastically.

The huge demons, moved the whole time, trying to bat away the humans on the ground there was shooting at it. They had no chance in shoot at the horn to get it to break off.

"_Laden_! Erscheinen! Ritters Juwel!" Satella called, her glove beginning to glow as she attached one of her jewels to it. To see her jewel warrior come to sight after all these years made a smile appear on her face, before she ordered it to attack the bear-like demon, and by that, stealing it's attention, giving the other's access to shoot at the horns until they would break off.

Rei kicked the black demon he was fighting with in the face, making it halt in the air. As this happened, Rei looked down to see Satella, Rosette, Kai, Max and Daichi work together about taking the huge demon down. They all look unharmed so far, and it even looked as far as they were about to win. Turning his head slightly more, he could see Tyson fighting the other black demon. It looked like it worked well for Tyson, and that he was capable of doing it. Though, everywhere was the sight of his friends were not used to this. However, as he already had lost himself in watching his friends, he forgot everything about his opponent, until a sharpening pain seared through his back and he was sent to the ground with enormous power. Gagging and spitting out blood, Rei got to his hands and knees, trying to stand, though the weight of the other demon collided with his back as he was pinned to the ground.

The blade of Tyson's sword collided with the claws of the devil. He heard it roar in pain and fly above him. Tyson's eyes darted upwards to see the devil fly directly at him from above. His eyes widened, and instead of dodging the attack with the sword he jumped to the side. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud and turned quickly onto his back, trying to locate his opponent. His eyes widened more than they ever had done before, as he located it.

As in slow-motion, they all saw it. They all saw how the black demon, Tyson's opponent, flew in rapidly speed towards Hilary. The brown-haired girl looked pale and horrified as she spotted the demon flying towards her. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't run, couldn't breathe. Only watch as the demon came closer.

"_**HILARY!"**_

--

**MT:** Sigh. I'm really sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I hope I'll update faster next time…

Now,** hit the green button and review!**


	10. Genai

**MT:** I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Thank you to **SerenaTate,** **beybladeingninjaprincess,** **Geirr Bassi** and **JenEvan **for the reviews! Thank you to **Sunny Lighter** for the pm/review.

**Summary:** Demons are back onto the streets of New York, searching for the last living Sinner, Rei, the brother of Aion and Chrno. To the World of Beyblading he's just a Chinese boy with a Beyblade, also known as one of the top class beybladers. In reality, he's a demon. Now his friends have to help him fight against his pursuers. Though, the help of a reincarnated Rosette Christopher also happens to be there.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Warnings:** Violence, possible OOC'ness.

**Chapter 10:** Not the Only Sinner Left

"_**HILARY!"**_

Hilary's eyes widened more and more in horror as the demon came closer to her. This was it. She was going to die.

The demon's claws collided with the solid ground where Hilary had been standing just nanoseconds earlier.

"You humans really _are_ stupid!"

Hilary looked frightened up to see the face of her savior; a demon. What frightened the poor girl even more was his left arm there was like a scissor.

He grinned down at her before he dropped her on top of Tyson while he kept flying towards Rei and the pursuer pinning him down.

The pursuer barely had a chance to see what was coming for him before horn and head was gone.

As the rest of the pursuer's body dismantled, Rei flew in high speed towards the pursuer whom had tried to attack Hilary.

The pursuer did not sense Rei as it was deeply concentrated on the demon there had saved Hilary in the very last second.

Roaring, Rei ripped the pursuer apart, stripped the pursuer off its last minutes of life.

Rosette's hands fell to her side as she saw Rei rise into the air. The demon there had saved Hilary was already in the air, waiting for Rei to reach him. She fully knew the demon waiting for Rei. She had never thought she would see any of them again.

Genai the Sinner.

Rei looked towards Genai, saying nothing.

If Genai looked back at Rei was not to tell; his eyes were hidden by what looked like an armored blindfold. Nevertheless did his scissor-like arm open wide and clamp together again.

Rei turned his gaze away from Genai and towards the bear-like demon. He was way different than he had ever been. Cold. Bloodthirsty.

Kai, Max and Daichi lowered their guns before they turned and ran; the pursuer did not care the slightest about them; it only looked towards the two sinners.

Satella's jewel warrior disappeared and she stepped backwards, away from the last pursuer. It was settled; Genai and Rei were to kill the last pursuer in the park.

The last pursuer roared and opened his enormous mouth where a fireball filling his whole agape mouth before he fired. The fireball flew towards Genai and Rei, filling the air. There was no escape around the fireball.

Rei lifted his hand above his head, a ball of lightning appearing within his two clawed hands. His wings spread out wide and he threw lightning ball through the fire.

Genai followed the ball of lightning in rapid speed as it made a hole through the fire barrier and flew roaring towards the huge pursuer with his scissor arm opening wide.

Rei crossed his arms in front of his head and flew right through the scorching flames, his wings spread wide as he escaped the fire-hell before it exploded in what would have been mass destruction if it had been on closer to the ground. He followed Genai easily through the air.

The humans standing on the ground could only watch in awe as the two smaller demons bore and clawed their way through the enormous demon only to have it explode nanoseconds after they had flown away from it.

The two demons landed safely on the ground close to Rei's friends and out of sight of any possible idiotic humans there might had been watching the fight out of curiosity as their fear might not have been enough to scare them away from the horrific scene.

While Genai and Rei were changing back to their human forms, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Hilary, Satella, Daichi and Rosette were making their way towards the two demons.

When the bunch of humans almost had reached the two demons, Genai turned sharply and punched Rei right in the face, 'causing the long haired demon to stumble backwards but not hard enough to fall.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" shouted Tyson at Genai. He didn't give a damn if Genai had saved Hilary and the fact he was a demon; no one should hit his friend without a reason.

Genai obviously ignored Tyson and growled at Rei "YOU let her die!"

Rei's expression was no longer cold or bloodthirsty; it was sorrowful "Genai…"

"You let Rizelle die! You let all of them die! You son of a bitch! I know you were watching Aion and Chrno! You were there when Rizelle died and you did nothing to prevent it!" Genai's voice had gone to be an octave higher than it had been before. He didn't care about the people whom stood around him. "If you just had done something… Rizelle would still be alive!"

"No, she wouldn't… and you know it. You know she was sick and hated herself," Rei watched Genai sadly. Rizelle had meant so much to him "You know she wouldn't be alive to this day no matter what."

A sob was caught in Genai's throat while he was falling to his knees and began to punch the ground before Rei's feet.

Rei said no more. His gaze turned away from Genai and the others. Genai was right in one thing; if was Rei's fault the others were gone. If he had saved Rizelle then she would have lived longer. Rei did not believe no matter what he had done would have made Rizelle live to this very day but she would have lived longer, unless they went further back in the years and he had prevented Rizelle for being split in two by Pandemonium.

Rei gritted his teeth. He should have stopped Aion before he decided to start what he had called a 'revolution' or 'the end of the world'. Aion had never cared about those things at all. He had just wanted to give peace to their mother.

"What… What exactly is going on? What's he talking about? Rei?" Hilary picked up the courage to ask where the others decided to keep silent.

Rei sighed "Rizelle was one of the remaining Sinners…" he heaved a deep sigh "You know it already, I suppose." He looked at Hilary "As you have already figured then the book explains about Satella's view on Chrno and Rosette and their adventures. Rizelle was the demon on the train with the spiders."

Hilary said nothing; she just gazed down at Genai.

Rosette watched the broken demon as well. She had seen a hint of him caring for Rizelle before; when she had entered Eden with Chrno.

_Flashback_

"_Be quiet! We need to be careful…" Chrno spoke, feeling a bit bad for himself because of Rosette had just hit him… _again_ "If they find out where we are…"_

"_It's time to pray!" Rosette grinned and slammed her fisted hand into the palm of her other hand "We won't lose this time! I'm going to settle everything!"_

_Chrno stood in the background, sweatdropping and thinking _Where did that self-confidence come from?

_Suddenly someone began to laugh and spoke "Settle everything… huh"_

_Rosette felt the beads of sweat suddenly forming on her forehead as she turned towards the voice "…Who..?"_

_Genai the Sinner was sitting against one of the walls, eating and drinking while Rosette's mind shocked thought _…How long has he..?

"_I'm Genai!" he took a bite of hunk of meat "You'll regret if you open your big mouth, bitch!" He stood and seemed like the evil he was "Yo, Chrno!" he moved his arm out to the side "I've been waiting for you! I'll be your guide! It'll be a bit just before the starting bell… But," he pointed towards Rosette "You're no good, brat! I'm going to kill you right here!"_

_Rosette's and Chrno's eyes widened slightly and Rosette's hold on the gun in her hands tightened unconsciously._

_Genai sneered "Did the boss invite you too? I don't care! I'm going to get my revenge! For the demon you defeated; Rizelle!"_

_Then he had started laughing and pushed the blindfold above his eyes, sticking his fingers in between the strings there held his eyelids together; he had no eyes. "…Tell me how… When a person dies, they put coins in their eyes as boat fare to the underworld…" He pulled coins out from beneath his eyelids "Use mine!"_

_End of flashback_

It had been so nasty to watch him pull those coins out from between the strings. Rosette felt herself shudder at the memory. Genai had really wished her dead back then because of Rizelle's death. It seemed like Genai's anger over Rizelle's death had turned towards Rei now.

However, Genai still didn't have his horns. Rosette had seen that during the fight and now the demon was exhausted.

He didn't have a contractor either.

There was no way Genai could kill Rei if he wanted to.

Besides those facts, Rosette had never believed she would see Genai the Sinner in such an emotionally weak state nor had she believed she actually would get to see him again. Then again, she hadn't thought she would have got to see any Sinners again if even she would have seen a Demon and known it was a demon.

Rei kneeled down in front of Genai and placed his hands on the broken demon's shoulders "Look, I can't bring Rizelle back, no one can. We can't change the past, we can only live in the present and hope the best for the future. You can hate me all you want but I think the best for you would be to come with us. We could use your help as you could use ours; you've made yourself seen. Other pursuers probably already know you're here and you'll be just as hunted as I am."

Genai gritted his teeth. Rei always had to play the voice of reason. He could sense Rei stood and held a hand out to him. Stupid Rei and his stupid logic. With a few seconds of hesitating, Genai grabbed Rei's hand and let Rei help him back to his feet. He could feel the exhaustion from the fight getting to him.

Rei pulled Genai to his feet as soon as he had grabbed his hand. He did not hesitate with moving Genai's arm over his shoulder so he was capable of supporting the rough demon. He knew Genai's protests would stop within minutes if he started to protest.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Daichi, his hands still clenched the pistol tight. It was easy to see the little man shook slightly from the fight.

Rei looked properly at them all. They were exhausted and fear hid within their eyes "We get back to Hendric's Financial Group for a start."

The others did not protest. They needed some serious rest after the fight they had just been through. To think they hadn't trained for long it had went very well. The different kind of trainings they had had earlier in their lives had indeed helped, even if it was far from supposed to help them in future fights against demons.

---

Rei pushed the door, to the room where the others were, open. He had spent an hour on convincing Genai he needed a serious amount of rest as he did not have his horns nor a contractor; and he wouldn't get a contractor either.

Satella started tapping her foot against the floor as soon Rei stepped into the room "Genai the Sinner? Do you honestly think we'll be in any kind of safety while he's around!?"

Rei snorted and rolled his eyes "I'm a Sinner and a demon too if you haven't noticed yet, Satella. Besides, we are going to need his help against the pursuers. Instead of splitting into groups fighting each other it's better to stand together and fight together. And as a last thing; he does not have his horns nor a contractor. He won't get one either. I really can't see what you find threatening about him. Not to offend anyone but I'm pretty sure the less skilled people in here are capable of taking him down if it's going to be necessary."

Satella shut her mouth closed and stuck her nose into the air.

Rosette rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Max sighed and shook his head as well "Rei, please calm down. This is not like you…"

Rei snorted and mumbled "This is not like the mask you're used to see…"

Tyson huffed, picked up his kendo stick (which had been send to him to play around with when he wanted to train freely without the chance of him destroying a room with the sword), walked over to Rei and slammed the kendo stick down on top of the demon's head; he wasn't afraid of Rei. Not at that moment anyway.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Rei rubbed the sudden sore lump on top of his head caused by Tyson. Just because he was a demon it did not mean he didn't feel anything.

"I don't believe what we're used to see is a mask; the one running around with a mask is Captain Sourpuss over there," Tyson pointed towards Kai who 'hn'ed' "the only reason as to why you're acting like this is because you're under pressure. We're your friends and this is Beyblading any longer, its real life demons who can heal themselves within seconds and are truly dangerous. We do understand that but it doesn't mean you have to be a jerk."

"Tyson…" Rei's hand moved from his head and slowly fell to his side. Tyson was a guy there was very happy for food and far from always took things seriously. However, when Tyson did take things seriously and decided to give a speech then he really did give a speech there was memorable. Rei smiled weakly "…Thank you."

Tyson smiled happily –but still with an evil glint in his eyes, ready to hit people with his kendo stick- and responded "No problem buddy."

"Alright! Now we have everything settled can we get something to eat now? I'm starving!" exclaimed Rosette as she appeared between Rei and Tyson.

"YEAH! FOOD!" yelled Tyson happily while punching the air and dropping his kendo stick as he forgot all about it. Someone had said a sentence there's had something to do with food for Christ's sake!

Rosette and Tyson swung their arms around each other's shoulder, marched out of the room and towards the kitchen area.

The occupants left in the room sweatdropped.

"I think the rest of us are going to eat out… because there won't be any food left in the building when those two are done."

--

**MT:** Finally! Another chapter up! That wasn't so hard actually… I'm SO sorry it took me such a long time to update!

**Please leave a review as it will be very much appreciated!**

If you don't know what to say in the review, you can always explain what you like in the story and if there is something you dislike :) It's also allowed to correct my grammatical mistakes and such (as I'm not too good at pointing them always.)


	11. Memories

**MT:** Thank you to **SerenaTate,** **beybladeingninjaprincess,** and **JenEvan **for the reviews! Here's a warning; Lots of flashbacks.

**Sum mary:** Demons are back onto the streets of New York, searching for the last living Sinner, Rei, the brother of Aion and Chrno. To the World of Beyblading he's just a Chinese boy with a Beyblade, also known as one of the top class beybladers. In reality, he's a demon. Now his friends have to help him fight against his pursuers. Though, the help of a reincarnated Rosette Christopher also happens to be there.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Warnings:** Violence, possible OOC'ness.

**Chapter 11:** The Revolution

"So it's here you're hiding."

Rei looked over his shoulder and saw Genai step through the door. Rei looked back at the night sky: there were no clouds and the stars shone everywhere they looked. "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Genai snorted and walked over next to Rei. He leant against the railing Rei was sitting on, "How much do you regret?"

Rei sighed, "Everything."

Genai's face turned in the direction of the sky "I suppose we all do regret the choice at some points."

Rei repeated Genai's response in a low mutter then turned his gaze towards the blinded Demon "Do you know if there are any of the others alive..?"

"Shader is. She saved my ass and revived Florette and Satella Harvenheit. Before you ask; I don't know where she is. We split up few months after the reviving of Florette and Satella, I haven't seen or heard from her since. However she and Florette should be together," replied Genai, sighing.

"…" Rei opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. His brows furrowed suddenly and he looked weirdly at Genai.

For a few seconds none of them said anything nor moved, and then Genai snorted.

Genai sneered, his face turning towards Rei. "Why are you staring weirdly at me?"

"Are you sick?"

"Huh?"

"You said their _names_ as they are _equal_ to us. You said the names of _humans_." Rei leant closer to Genai, trying to determine if the other demon was going to survive his "illness" or not.

Genai growled "I hate you so much right now."

Rei smiled smugly and leant away from Genai before a pair of claws would collide with his head.

Genai snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling many hateful words towards the long haired demon.

Rei chuckled but soon sighed softly and turned his gaze towards the sky once again.

Genai sighed, turning his "gaze" towards the sky as well. "He missed you a lot, you know?" a deep sigh escaped the rough demon's lips "Honestly I think he kept blaming himself. None of us had thought you'd be alive and Aion… Rei, what happened when he asked you to join and you rejected him?"

Rei looked down at his hands. Aion had indeed received temper since the incident where he had heard Pandemonium's voice and received the memories. They had ended in an argument and split apart not being friends.

_Flashback_

_Rei looked up as his oldest brother approached him: his body was still aching slightly and memories not belonging to him swirled around in his head._

_Aion smiled as he approached one of his younger brothers. He moved a now white colored lock of hair out of his face and stopped in front of Rei._

_Rei tilted his head slightly, watching his brother. Once he, Aion and Chrno had all shared the same hair and skin color. Now, Aion's hair was white and his skin had become darker. Rei's hair had become black and his skin lighter. "Aion… What rumors are spreading? What is it you have in mind to do?"_

_Aion smiled gently and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder "A revolution. A fight for freedom. Join me, Rei. Many others have already joined including Chrno. I've been waiting for you to heal, for you to be ready to join us."_

_Rei looked at Aion for a few seconds then his eyes turned to the ground they were standing on. He placed his on the wrist of Aion's hand there was placed on his shoulder. "Aion… This is not a fight for freedom. I won't join you."_

_Aion's hand slowly moved down from Rei's shoulder and fell to his own side, "…What..?"_

_Rei looked at his brother sadly "I'm sorry Aion but I won't join you. I won't fight alongside you in this but I won't stand in your way or fight you either."_

_The words slowly sunk into Aion's brain and he looked disbelieving at his now black-haired brother "Why Rei? Why?" Aion's voice rose an octave higher "You of all should understand the situation! You should be the one to understand it all!"_

"_It's because I understand you I can't join you." Rei's golden eyes watched Aion's violet warily. Since the incident with Aion he wasn't completely the same. He lost his temper more easily._

_Aion's eyes narrowed and before Rei had the time to react, Aion had him pinned against the ground. "You're denying the truth! Isn't she worth it?! Don't you care at all?!"_

_Rei hissed "Of course I do! But you're close-minded Aion! You will end with a solution there can get everyone killed! Do you think she would want that?"_

_Aion's eyes narrowed further and he growled "Don't you speak to me like that."_

_Rei's eyes narrowed "I speak to you like I want to. Now… Get. OFF!" Rei's legs curled up and he placed his feet on Aion's stomach, kicking him off._

_Aion flew backwards, landing unstable on his feet before he staggered backwards only to fall onto his end._

_Rei stood to his feet, looking at his brother "Aion…"_

_Aion growled, picking himself up from the ground "You just stay far away not only from me but also Chrno. I don't need you changing his mind."_

_Rei watched as Aion turned and walked off, sadness taking over his features "…Aion…"_

_End of Flashback_

Genai sighed. He would have looked sadly at Rei if he had had eyes but he didn't.

"I didn't get to talk with Aion against and I didn't get a chance to talk with Chrno either. Few days later, the war between Sinners and all others began. The rest you know." Rei's eyes rose from his hands to the stars. He missed his brothers dearly and knew he wouldn't get to see them again.

"Yeah…" Genai's face turned towards the glass windows there lead to the balcony they were on. It was midnight and all those humans around them were sleeping. Those humans did really trust Rei. Genai doubted they trusted him, but believed they trusted Rei in making sure Genai wouldn't attack them. He snorted.

Silence fell between the two demons.

After many minutes of nothing but silence, Genai sighed "How much do you remember from the 'war'?"

Rei sucked in a deep breath "Not much. I remember the explosion and seeing Aion taking Pandemonium's head, and then…" Rei closed his eyes, snorting slightly "Chrno slaughtering the hundred high ranked. After that I lost consciousness, I don't know for how long, but when I woke I was falling and it was close to me colliding with the ground… Bodies –or body parts anyway- were falling around me."

Genai nodded slowly then asked another question "Do you know where Chrno slaughtered them?"

"…No."

"Eden."

"…What?"

Genai sighed "You heard me right. Eden. I remember Aion came back angrily after you had refused to join him and wanted to set things in motion as soon as possible. When we took the head…" Genai chewed slightly on his own tongue, "I don't know if it seemed like it went well or not. We all fought and the guards kept coming, there was so many who became injured, some of them lost their lives there as well. Finally there were no guards left and we had all the injured and 'unconfigured' Sinners transported onto Eden… same with the head. Suddenly Duffau appeared –alone- and he charged for Aion. Unfortunately, Aion had let all his guard down at the exact moment and he would probably have died if it hadn't been for you."

Rei blinked, watching Genai. He did not remember Duffau attacked Aion, yet alone Rei himself being the reason as to why Aion was saved from Duffau.

Genai tilted his head slightly to the side, his face turned towards Rei as he opened his mouth to speak.

_Flashback_

_Genai snorted and stretched his back, "Damn I hope this is soon over."_

_Chrno, whom stood next to Genai, shook his head "We have to hurry. There's already a lot coming this way. We have to get going _now._"_

"_Chrno's right!" hissed Shader, she was already on her way to the control center to get Eden flying._

_Genai said nothing and looked in the same direction as Chrno; which was towards Aion. Both of their eyes widened. "AION! WATCH OUT!"_

_Having helped the last injured onto the thirteenth layer and jogging towards the defense system where he would be needed along with some of the others to keep attackers away, Aion snapped out of his thoughts, his own eyes widening._

"_You're going to regret your actions Sinner!" Duffau was flying at high speed towards Aion who was caught completely off guard._

_Aion doubled backwards, trying to collect his mind to do something to prevent Duffau from hitting him. Nothing seemed to happen and his body froze._

_Genai and Chrno didn't have the chance to get to Aion in time before Duffau had him._

_Inches. It were mere inches before Duffau had reached Aion and then he crashed to the ground_

_Aion staggered further backwards, looking shocked at the demon there had saved him._

_Rei's claws dug further into Duffau's flesh as he thought to keep the older demon pinned down. Rei's eyes darted to Aion and he hissed angrily "Move out of the way damnit!"_

_Not knowing what else to do, Aion set off into the air and landed next to Chrno and Genai._

_The seconds were few but they passed by like they were years._

_Rei flew off of Duffau_

_Duffau growled "Rei! You're the voice of reason amongst your brothers, don't be stupid! Stop them and put the head back where it belongs!"_

_Rei did not respond as Duffau would have liked him to "This is a fight for freedom you old fool!" and then he had Duffau chasing him to the edge of Eden. Not foreseeing Duffau's moves, Rei tried to avoid Duffau's attack in the wrong direction and flew head on into the attack instead._

_Aion, Chrno and Genai could only watch as the energy ball Duffau had fired, hit Rei too perfectly. The black haired brother fell to the ground, landing close to the edge of Eden._

_Duffau landed on the ground next to Rei, his claws shooting down and breaking right through Rei's stomach and back. A crack was faintly heard as Rei's spine snapped from Duffau's claws._

_Rei howled in pain, his own clawed hands shooting up to grab Duffau's throat. With the blood spilling out of his mouth, Rei tore at flesh and armor the best he could._

_Duffau roared and his claws slashed across Rei's face and down his throat before he was kicked off Rei and thrown off Eden. Not even a second later the shield around Eden appeared before it flew._

_End of Flashback_

Rei looked down at his hands, not saying a word.

"Both Aion and Chrno wanted to take care of you but Rizelle meant otherwise. I bought you to the thirteenth layer where all the other injured were and the 'head'," explained Genai. "Your horns had seemed to take some damage as well, so it might be the reason as to why you can't remember more than you can."

Rei chewed a bit on the words he were given and sighed, "Possible."

Genai sighed and then smiled weakly "But it's good to see you again."

Rei returned a weak smile "Thank you." Then Rei tilted his head towards the sky "What happened when Chrno went all crazy and slaughtered the hundred high ranked?"

Genai snorted "The second wave of attacked demons came and the shield around Eden broke. The high ranked ones broke into the thirteenths layer and Rizelle sent Chrno to save the 'head'. When he reached the thirteenth layer… Everyone was gone. As far as I could understand they had been about to take Chrno down too but then he lost all senses and slaughtered them all. During his rampage we lost the head but retrieved it again later," Genai sucked in a deep breath "When we had retreated and were out of the pursuers reach… We dropped off all bodies. We wouldn't –couldn't- bear it to find any survivors amongst dead bodies and ashes."

Rei nodded in understanding "Understandable."

"Anything else you'd want to hear now?"

"What was their reaction after Chrno's destructing side had shown itself?"

Genai sucked in a deep breath

_Flashback_

_Aion landed on the ground amongst dead bodies belonging to hundred dead high ranked demons along with the many body parts of pursuers. He grinned as he wiped blood away from his face. Shader hopped up next to him. Rizelle, Genai and Viede had placed themselves another place._

_Chrno was standing in the middle of all the dead bodies he had torn apart. He was breathing heavily and the blood dripped from his clawed hands. His eyes slowly returned to normal and he turned to look at his white haired brother. As if a heavy burden had thrown itself onto his shoulders, he set off into the air and landed again right in front of Aion._

_Meanwhile, Rizelle, Genai and Viede made their way over to Aion, Chrno and Shader._

_Aion placed a hand on Chrno's shoulder "Well done Chrno."_

_Chrno slowly looked up at Aion to his bangs didn't shadow his face. Sadness was written all over it, "Aion…"_

_Aion hand fell to his side "…What..?"_

"…_Rei…" Chrno's voice trailed off, he bit his lip and fought back the tears._

_Aion's eyes widened and he roughly pushed Chrno aside. His face was written with disbelief as he staggered forwards._

_Viede hurried forward and grabbed Aion's wrists, stopping the white haired demon from beginning a wild search._

_Aion fought, trying to get out of Viede's grip "Let. Me. _**GO!**_"_

"_Aion… He's gone." Viede let go off Aion's wrist as he stopped fighting._

_A single sob escaped Aion's lips before he fell to his knees._

_End of Flashback_

Rei said nothing, he only looked down.

Genai sighed "Both of them changed after that. Aion was close to call it all off because you hadn't wanted it to happen from the start. Chrno on the other hand became more encouraged with it and said you wouldn't have helped and said what you had said to Duffau if you had been completely against the 'revolution'."

"And later Chrno became in Love and wasn't Aion's soldier any longer which left Aion with the four of you," finished Rei, looking at Genai.

"Yeah." Genai nodded then sighed deeply "After you and Chrno were gone, Aion looked like he had control over everything the whole time but as I look back; I realize he barely had any control… He… became addicted to Florette and Joshua. Even though he looked like he didn't care for them he wasn't too happy to let them anywhere in fights but he couldn't say 'no' to them either." A forced smile came across Genai's lips and he chuckled darkly "After Joshua had come to us, Florette asked Aion to go shopping for her one time after the other. Every time he told her he wouldn't do it again and every time she asked him again he did it."

Rei smiled sadly "I know. I saw it."

Genai sighed deeply for the hundredth time that night and moved away from the railing "You should get some rest too." With that said he left the balcony.

"Yeah… I should…" Rei looked up at the stars, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.

_Chrno… Aion… I hope you're together and fine wherever your souls are._

--

**MT:** Oh my GOD! I actually updated within two months passing by. BE SCARED! Now, **pretty please, tell me what you think! It will be very much appreciated if you leave a review.**

During the next chapters we will get to see part of the AllStarz and the White Tigers to get some other problems solved, such as curios American teens wondering why they were called to ask if Rei had been with them in earlier chapters, a worried mother of Max Tate and lastly the consequences of Rei not being able to answer Mariah's calls.


	12. Unexpected Visit

**MT:** I am so sorry (again) for not updating in such a long time! Thank you to **SerenaTate,** **beybladeingninjaprincess,** and **JenEvan **for the reviews!

**Summary:** Demons are back onto the streets of New York, searching for the last living Sinner, Rei, the brother of Aion and Chrno. To the World of Beyblading he's just a Chinese boy with a Beyblade, also known as one of the top class beybladers. In reality, he's a demon. Now his friends have to help him fight against his pursuers. Though, the help of a reincarnated Rosette Christopher also happens to be there.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade, Chrno Crusade and all the characters. They belong either to Takao Aoki or Daisuke Moriyama

**Warnings:** Violence, possible OOC'ness.

**Chapter 12:** Unexpected Visit

A sigh escaped a pair of female lips.

Mariah ran a hand through her hair as she left the airport with her brother, Lee. She swung her bag over her shoulder as she looked around for a familiar face. She smiled as she spotted Emily, Rick and Michael of the All Starz Team.

Emily smiled back at Mariah and waved at the Chinese siblings.

Michael grinned, "Good to see you guys."

Lee smirked, "Good to see you too." His expression then turned serious, "How much do you know about Rei and the others?"

The three Americans lead their Chinese friends toward a smaller bus and stepped into it. Judy awaited them in the bus, and was the one driving.

Michael sighed deeply, "Not much. We haven't heard from them for weeks. Last time we heard anything was when they went to visit the author Satella Harvenheit. Afterward they've come to live by Hendric's Financial Group. We know nothing more about them or what they're doing."

Lee's eyes narrowed, "Doesn't sound too good… Do you think they might be wounded?"

"We don't know." Emily replied with a deep sigh before looking towards Mariah, "Rei hasn't answered you just once? None of them have replied in Rei's place?"

Mariah shook her head. "No… and I've had a really bad feeling. It has just felt like he has been wounded moiré than once. It has worried me, and it worried me even more I haven't been answered just once… and now there's nothing from the others either…"

"Is there a chance they have been by any of the terror attacks?" Lee asked worriedly, "The increasing of terror attacks here in New York is so violent that even our village heard about early."

Rick gritted his teeth, "We know. Those attacks are really violent. Also, a lot of people there have been there during the attack claim it weren't terror attacks but _demon_ fights."

Lee and Mariah blinked, exchanged looks and looked back at the Americans, "_Demon fights?_"

Michael nodded, "Yes. _Demons_. With wings and horns and shooting energy balls and tearing each other with their claws."

"Demons doesn't exist." Mariah blurted with a frown on her face.

"Might be. But all eyewitnesses claim to have seen demons." Judy said as she joined the conversation.

Emily frowned, "The weirdest thing is, most of them claim one of the demons saved/helped them to escape."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Demons fighting and one of them being good and saving people? What's next? Angels?" he sighed, "Is it possible there has been released some kind of gas making people hallucinate about demons?"

"There has not been found any traces around the witnesses but the police believe the same thing. It can be a complete new gas so it's not to tell how to handle it." Judy explained, her eyes locked on the road.

Lee and Mariah had never seen Judy as tense as she was now. She was worried for her son.

The rest of the drive happened in silence as everyone lost themselves in their thoughts and worry.

An hour later, the smaller bus stopped in front of a large building there was connected to larger buildings. It looked like the entrance in the back of it all.

The sic people stepped out of the smaller bus and walked toward the back entrance.

"Do we just walk in?" Mariah asked as she saw Judy place her hand on the handle of the door.

"Yes, we do. They have told us nothing about what happened to my son and his friends. They don't know we're coming either. And I don't give a damn about what they think. I want my son!" Judy said with a low snarl in her voice. She opened the door.

A teenager clad in cowboy clothes, white hair and seemed to have a blindfold over his eyes stood right behind the door, blocking the way. He spoke, "Can I help you with something?"

The six people were surprised to see him stand there, sounding quite prepared for them. Lee then collected himself and spoke, "We are searched for Rei Kon, Max Tate, Tyson Kinomiya, Kai Hiwatari, Kenny Malis and Hilary Tachibana."

"Who?" the teen asked.

Lee sighed slightly annoyed and repeated the questions but talking slight higher. The teen simply asked "Who?" again.

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly; he didn't seem like he was going to answer their question. Then it was time to ask a different question; "Who are you?"

The teen smirked and answered rather provokingly, "That's never to know."

Rick's eyes narrowed and he curled his hands into fists, "Don't get cocky and answer our questions!"

The teen's smirk widened, "So you think it works to threaten me? Then come touch kid. Show me how weak you are."

Rick twitched; one there was younger and obviously smaller thought he stood a chance? "Why, you..!"

"_**GENAI!"**_

The teen turned his face towards the owner of the voice, a slight pout on his face, "What?"

Rei walked toward his fellow Sinner with fast steps; Rosette right at his heels. Rei's eyes narrowed slightly, "Genai, whom are yo-" he stopped midsentence as he saw the others, "Mariah? Lee? Everyone? What are you guys doing here?"

Mariah's face brightened instantly when she saw Rei, especially since he wasn't hurt. She ran straight to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Rei smiled weakly at Mariah and hugged back, "It's good to see you too."

Genai snorted, "Why shouldn't he be okay? After all, he's a-"

Rei's hand connected with Genai's face as he pushed the other demon away. He smiled gently at his many friends in front of him.

"Rei..? Who is that guy?" Emily asked as she glanced down at the grumbling Genai there had landed on the floor.

"Just a schizophrenic idiot. You don't need to worry about him; the voices don't tell him to stab you in the back." Rei answered as he smiled at the others. There was an underlying threat to Genai, which wasn't noticed by the humans.

Genai growled and jumped to his feet, "Who do you call schizophrenic?"

Rei ignored Genai, "If you follow us, we'll show you were the others are."

Rosette didn't need to be psychic to tell Rei far from was happy about these people had arrived at Hendric's Financial Group. She blinked as she saw Mariah's and Lee's features; pointy ears and small fangs. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

Rei simply shook his head to Rosette and gave a glance which told he would explain later.

Mariah blinked and looked between Rei and Rosette. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde female there now walked next to Rei and lead the way through the building. Nevertheless she followed along with her brother and four American friends.

Genai walked behind the others and grumbled to himself.

* * *

"The city has turned insane after all these attacks." Judy said harshly, "And you keep my son and his friends here like laboratory rats. You have refused to answer my questions over phone. If you try to keep any of them or the rest of us here one hour longer you will regret it."

Ewan sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I understand your concern because of the incidents happening around the city. However, if they do not intend to follow you I expect you to not drag your friends. They are valuable members of this organization."

"Valuable members? Since when have they been members and for what reasons?" Lee asked. As far as he could understand they hadn't been informed of such things. What were they talking about?

Judy opened her mouth and was about to shout something when Max cut in.

"Hey, calm down! They don't do experiments or anything on us! We're also here by our own will." Max quickly said as he stepped forward.

Rei stepped forward along with Max and talked before any of the others could get around doing so, "We clearly agree it's no good we haven't had the chance to talk with each other over phone or something; we have had arguments about those matters at this place. Besides that, there's really nothing wrong at this place. We walk around freely as we want to; not only at this place but also outside. We don't need to tell where we're going." He glanced at Ewan with a look which clearly screamed I-told-you-so.

Ewan sighed deeply, sat down on a chair and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Rei turned back to the others, "Trust us; we've tried to contact you but each time something has been in the way."

"We can guarantee we're safely safe." Tyson said with his ever famous grin as he stepped up next to Max and Rei. The fact it was a complete lie about being safe wasn't something they were going to tell.

"Safely safe?" Michael shook his head, "Haven't you heard about the terror attacks?"

"Terror attacks? Don't you mean demon attacks?" Genai asked cockily.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Of course. Demon attacks. Except demons don't exist."

"Of course we exist." Genai said with a snort. He would have rolled his eyes if he had had them.

The others raised their eyebrows when Genai used the word 'we'.

"Don't forget he's schizophrenic. All those voices in his head make him confused." Rei said plainly.

The others turned their attention away from Genai again.

"HEY!" Genai barked at Rei but Rei already ignored him again.

"As you know about these terror attacks, they're violent and they happen everywhere around New York." Judy said as she returned to the terror-attack-subject. "We're here to fetch you so we can get away from this dangerous city as fast as possible."

"No." came a fast, short and determined reply from Rei.

"What?" Lee and Mariah looked straight towards Rei with disbelief written in their faces.

Rei simply shook his head, "I'm staying here. As simple as that." A somewhat sad expression suddenly appeared on his features, "But I'd like you to go home again and not come back to here before things have calmed down again."

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "And we're going to stay here along with Rei."

Max, Kai, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi agreed with rather determined looks.

Judy, Rick, Lee, Mariah, Emily and Michael immediately began to protest.

"SILENCE!" Kai called out almost immediately. Lots of noise annoyed him.

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked towards Kai. When the Russian said nothing, Rei spoke; "It's hard to explain. Almost impossible. Right now, we'd really not like you to know what is going on. Someday you might now."

"What do you mean you can't explain?" Mariah asked worriedly and stepped up in front of Rei. She looked straight into his eyes, trying to read them.

Rei's eyes were unreadable. "That I cannot explain, Mariah. I can't say more than that for now. You wouldn't even believe it."

"Try us." Rick and Lee said in unison, almost challengingly.

Rei shook his head, "You have pretty much already said you don't believe it the slightest. I don't see a reason to explain anything further. None of us don't."

The others blinked. What had they already said they didn't believe in?

Emily suddenly huffed and readjusted her glasses, "Do you suddenly claim demons actually exist and have something to do with all of this?"

"Don't believe it, don't bother to understand it." Rei simply said as he turned and walked towards a door there lead to the outside. The door was made of glass, and most of the wall around it was made of glass as well, so the room was lit up by the heavy sun light. The Sinner pushed the door open and stepped outside; he needed the fresh air.

Mariah was right at Rei's heels. "Rei, please! We all want to understand it but we cannot do so if you don't explain it to us."

Rei simply shook his head, refusing to say anything. He didn't look at his pink-haired friend either. He cared deeply for her and wanted to hide the truth more from her than from anyone else.

Meanwhile, Judy tried first of all to convince Max to leave New York with her; secondly she tried to make him tell what was going on.

Max stayed loyal to his friend, told nothing and refused to leave the Hendric Financial Group.

Mariah felt on the sudden verge of tears. The last couple of years it had been quite obvious to everyone how much she loved Rei so she did not hide her feelings. He had always been there for her but had never seemed ready for a relationship so she hadn't pushed him, as long as he stayed by her. However, she had the feeling that that Miranda girl –whose name was Rosette from past life- had something going on with Rei.

Rei gritted his teeth as he heard the thoughts going through Mariah's head. He didn't want them to be like that but perhaps that was what was necessary to make her and Lee leave New York before they were brought into this demon madness just as Tyson, Kai, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi had been. Suddenly, Rei's eyes widened.

The feeling Rei had struck Genai as well. He gritted his teeth and ran toward the door, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Everyone else turned by Genai's outburst. They looked right through the glass and saw how it all happened.

Rei quickly pushed Mariah aside so she was just out of danger's physical reach.

The Pursuer let his long sword cut right through Rei, parting him in two. He then let his claws grab onto Rei's jaw before he send Rei's upper half flying out of the sight of those people there were inside. The bottom part simply fell to the ground.

Genai stopped as he heard the sounds and smelled the blood.

All the others eyes were wide with disbelief. "…"

"_**REEEEEEEII!""**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MT:** Finally a chapter done. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've had this planned for quite some time but I've had very little time because of school work and now in this week we've just got at least four new assignments to make and all of them have to be done by Friday next week _ I really hope I will get around to update soon again.

Oh, and sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes and such, but I really wanted to get this chapter done so I could update _ I promise I will fix it when I have the time to do, and if you think it's really horrible, please tell me, and I'll fix it as well.


End file.
